Turning Page
by mississippimagnolia
Summary: AU Regina Mills, once TV's hottest star, is living disgraced among her peers. A messy divorce looming over her prevents her from achieving happiness. But can that change when she meets the young, talented Emma Swan? (Rated M for Language and later sexiness. Slow burn SwanQueen)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina honestly could not stand coming to these sort of parties. After a trying week of press scandal, the last thing she wanted to do was listen to loud music and superficial people. Unfortunately, she had not been able to talk Graham, her publicist, into getting her out of this one. Since she was being forced to attend at least she could take advantage of the free bar. She decided that if the press wanted pictures of her life falling apart, well to hell with it, she would give them their damn pictures. Instead of taking Graham's advice and keeping a low profile, she was going to get very drunk indeed.

"One scotch a soda, and keep 'em coming" Regina barked at the first waitress walking by her table. The waitress gave her a scared look and ran off to fetch her drink. She had long past stopped caring what people thought of her. Cora, her mother, often said that fear was better than being liked. At this point, Regina was apt to believe her mother on this one. Being a Latina meant having a fiery temper and she used to to further her image. If that made her a bitch, well, so be it. Far too long had she cared about the opinions of others. Hell, look where it got her. A pariah in a town of bimbos, being mocked by trash only famous for a sex tape. As the waitress set down her scotch, Regina leaned back in her chair and stared at the crowd. As her gaze shifted, a group of people from her current job came into view.

 _Great_ she thought to herself, _just what I need on this shit show of a day..._

"Regina!" came the most shrill voice she had ever heard in her life. She looked up to see Mary Margaret, the producer, headed her way. She silently mummered several swear words to herself before looking up at her with a plastered on fake smile. "I didn't expect you to be here. I heard you canceled."

"Oh you know me, I never miss one of your get-togethers!" God, did she loathe this woman, but Regina kept it cordial for the sake of her job.

"I just thought with your recent-"

"No, no, no. Absoluetly not, there is nothing I enjoy more" Regina cut her off before had to endure the phony sympathy from her.

"Well, enjoy yourself. One of my good friends is performing in a few minutes-"

"Yes dear, I'm sure I will. Now if you'll excuse me, I am in need of another drink. See you around" she waved her off, hoping that she could at least be rid of her for the time being. As she waved her waitress down she thought about the headache she could already feel coming on just from thinking about some silly little band about to play. As her waitress came up with her scotch, Ruby her nametag read, Regina generously tipped her in the hopes that she would be a little quicker with the drinks. Swirling the cool liquid in her glass, she noticed the lights dimming slightly as Mary Margaret got up on the stage. _Damn does that bitch like to hear herself talk_.

"Hello everyone and thank you for attending my little soiree tonight" Mary Margaret smiled and paused for all her little lemurs to applaud. "So, as you know, the benefits of tonight go towards a special charity of mine called Once Upon a Time, a group dedicated to helping foster children find their own fairytale endings." More applause broke out as Regina started on her third drink of the evening. "My guest tonight is the founder of this charity after she herself came through the foster system. She, like myself, wants to help these poor, underpriviledge children find a home and finally be treated like the little prince and princesses that they are!" Regina sighed as more accolades rang out through the room. Mary Margaret waved her hand in false modesty all the while smiling like the cheshire cat. "So without further ado, I am thrilled to present you with tonights entertainment, the one and only EMMA SWAN!"

By now she was finished with her drink and saw Ruby, out of the corner of her eye, bringing her another scotch. Her head was already buzzing, she guessed the lack of food she had eaten was slowing down her tolerance. The lights dimmed down almost completely as the spotlight on the stage lit up the most beautiful woman Regina had ever seen. Holy fuck was this woman hot. _The things I would love to do to her..._ she thought to herself. Letting her imagination momentarily run wild. But before she could daydream any further, the tempo of the song picked up and she caught herself before she bobbed her head along to the beat. Seemlessly the blonde goddess began dancing along to the beat, Regina could feel herself getting warm.

 **What do you mean? Ooh**

 **When you nod your head yes,**

 **but you wanna say no**

 **What do you mean? Heey**

The way Emma danced made Regina squirm in her seat. How in the hell did Mary Margaret know this woman, because for the life of her, Regina couldn't figure out what they had in common. Where Mary Margaret dressed like a nun, Emma was clad in tight leather pants, sneakers and a tiny black crop top that showed the end of her toned abs.

 **When you don't want me to move**

 **But you tell me to go**

 **What do you mean?**

 **What do you mean?**

 **Said we're running out of time**

 **What do you mean?**

 **Oh oh oh What do you mean?**

 **Better make up your mind**

 **What do you mean?**

Emma danced so fluidly it was like watching a living work of art. Only Regina had never seen art move so provacatively, or sound so heavenly for that matter.

 **You're so indecisive of what I'm saying**

 **trying to catch the beat, make up your heart.**

 **Don't know if you're happy or complaining.**

 **Don't want for us to end where do I start.**

 **First you wanna go the left and you want to turn right**

 **Wanna argue all day, making love all night.**

Sinful. That was the word that popped into her head as Emma thrust her hips to punctuate that last line. Her eyes never left the woman on stage, forgetting about everything else. Regina didn't really listen to "Top 40" music so she wasn't surprised that she hadn't heard of her before, but if she was performing for this group, she had to be someone riducuously popular. As Emma finished up that song and segued into another, Regina remembered her drink and downed the remaining dreggs to cool herself down. Signalling Ruby, yet again, she thought about her week and her daydreams about Emma deflated. Normally confident in her sex appeal, the last few weeks had left Regina feeling rather lackluster about dating. Emma had been a temporary distraction, but nothing more. She took her drink and walked to the back of the room and into the adjoining parlor, away from all the commotion.

"Problem, dearie?" She turned and found herself facing her boss Mr. Gold.

"Mr Gold, how nice to see you tonight" she plastered on yet another fake smile.

"Not one for loud music, I presume?" He smiled, flashing a glint of his gold tooth. While Regina wasn't scared of Mr Gold by any means, she tried to avoid conflict with the man at all costs. He did sign her check after all.

"No, actually I was thinking about leaving. I've had a trying week, and we both know that I'm not exactly welcome here."

"Yes you certainly have brought my company quite a bit of publicity this week. It seems everyone loves a scandal don't they dearie? Though I suppose in this business divorce sells papers, yes?" he chuckled. Regina was on the verge of losing her composure, the alcohol only making it worse.

"Excuse me" she mummered and she raced to the nearest powder room before anyone could see her moment of weekness. She held in her feelings as long as possible as she thrust the door open quickly, but by the time she reached the stall her tears were flowing freely. Thank God everyone was out gawking at the entertainment becasue in that moment she could hold her composure no more. She broke down and sobbed until no more tears came, thankful that she had worn waterproof mascara that day. Of course Kathryn had left her, it's not exactly like things had been great between them these past few months. The two had agreed to try to make it work, that is until she decided to run off with that meat-head Frederick. What the hell kind of name was that anyway?

Realizing that she had been in there the better part of thirty minutes, Regina quickly grabbed some toilet paper and started dabbing her cheecks. As she flung open the door to make a run for it, she collided with something solid. She fell backwards hitting her head on the door as she did so.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz. I wasn't even looking where I was going." Fuming, Regina turned her glare to the woman who had knocked her over. It quickly melted as she was met with a pair of the brightest emerald eyes imaginable. In that moment, Regina forgot her anger, her sadness. Hell she forgot everything except those damn eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for all the follows so far! I'm by no means new to the world of Fanfic, but this is my first original story. Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the follows and favs so far lovlies, let me know what you think!**

 **Regina's POV**

Regina's alarm clock the next morning consisted of her head pounding and the early morning sun blinding her. She groggily reached out for her phone on her nightstand but grasped at air. Still hurting too badly to fully open her eyes, Regina shifted in the bed and noticed something else odd, someone was touching her. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she took in the strange environment. Scattered on the floor in front of her were her clothes as well as a lady's red leather jacket that she can't remember seeing before. Slowly, she slides out from under the mystery woman's arm and turns around. Muffling a gasp, Regina mentally slaps herself. Lying in bed next to where she was, a very naked Emma Swan slept soundly. _What the actual fuck?_ Regina thinks to herself while pulling on her clothes as quietly as she can manage. As hard as she tried to remember the previous nights events, all she could think was going into the powder room for a good cry. Sliding back into her heels, she heads to the door. She spares a final glance back at the peacefully sleeping blonde, before quietly sneaking out the front door.

The whole cab ride back to her apartment she kicked herself for not getting back in the bed and having Emma relive the previous nights events. It must have been something, because every muscle in Regina's body ached in the best way. She opened her bag and pulled out her compact to apply foundation and gasped at the love mark covering the left side of her neck. _Well, that's going to be hard to explain_. She can't believe how reckless she had been last night. Sure, she had said that she was going to get hammered and act up, but what if someone found out she had went home with Emma? As if her divorce wasn't messy enough, all she needed was more gossip to fuel the fire.

The cab pulled up to her building and she shoved a couple of twenties to the cab driver before quickly telling him to keep the change. No sooner than she made it to her door, her phone started ringing. The screen read _Graham_. "Shit" she mummered both at the early call and at her dropping her keys. She juggled her bag and phone while bending down to grab the bronze keyring.

"To what do I owe this early pleasure Graham?" she asked acidly.

"I think you know Regina" he exclaimed. "First, you get hammered as hell and blow off Mary Margaret, then you leave with Emma Swan?! Do you understand how much I had to pay some kid to keep those pictures out of this morning's tabliods?"

"Look, I would love nothing more than to have this conversation with you but I am extremely hung over and pissed off. So if you don't mind, I need to go." She hung up and put her phone on 'do not disturb' before letting herself into her penthouse suite. _Home, sweet, home..._ She had let Kathryn keep the townhouse and moved to the other side of town. Regina barely made it to her room before breaking down again. Not only did she sleep with someone, but she couldn't even remember it. She was in no shape for any type of relationship, but God what she wouldn't have given to remember some small part of her evening spent with Emma. That woman was a walking, breathing goddess and Regina's dumbass missed out in by drinking too fucking much. _Story of my life_ , she thought sourly. Not that it mattered anyway, she was damaged goods now. No one in their right mind would want to be with her, especially someone as gorgeous as Emma.

Regina quickly began feeling like her life was spinning out of control. Her breathe caught in her chest as she started hyperventilating. _Calm down_ she told herself, _keep calm and count down from ten. 10...9...8..7...6...5..._ She took a deep breathe before collapsing on her bed. Resolved to do nothing but wallow in her misery, she crawled in bed and went back so sleep.

 **Emma's POV**

Letting out a sigh of content, Emma reached her arm across the bed in search of Regina. Feeling nothing but cold sheets, Emma opened her eyes searching for the other woman. Noticing that her clothes were gone, Emma's mood changed. Sure they had both been more than a little drunk, she was hoping Regina would have still been here this morning. She wasn't used to one night stands, and after how easily conversation had flowed with Regina the previous night she had hoped that things would have been different.

 _FLASHBACK:_

On stage dancing, Emma could feel all eyes on her. But one gaze in particular kept her attention. A beautiful brunette in the back with chocolate colored eyes sat back with her drink looking at Emma like she was the most beautiful person in the world. Despite her performance, she couldn't help but notice the other woman's rapt stare pulled her attention. She looked vaguely familiar but Emma couldn't place where she knew her. Abruptly the woman got up and left the room. She forced herself to look away from the woman's retreating figure and powered through her short set. Feeling decidely winded and thirsty, she thanked everyone and headed towards the bar.

"Hey Rubes, how about a shot of Patron?"

"Emma, hey! You were great out there tonight." Ruby replied while pouring her shot. Emma quickly downed it, and signalled for Ruby to pour her another.

"Rough day?" she asked as she slid another tiny glass towards her. Like everyone else in her circle of friends, she had known Ruby for quite some time. Mary Margaret, while sometimes a bit too _pure_ for Emma's taste, was loyal to her close friends and made sure they were well taken care of no matter what. After Mary Margaret got her job working on the set of a wildly popular tv program and Emma caught her big break with her record, they booked it out of that small Maine town and left for New York. Ruby had packed up and followed them to the city after her Granny passed back in Storybrook. The three had be close since they were children after Granny had fostered the two girls when their parents died.

"Same ol', same ol'"

"Dance monkey, dance!" Ruby chuckled.

"I really do love it, but I just feel like somethings missing, you know?" Emma sighed while downing her second shot.

"Maybe you just need to get laid? You seem to have several admirers in this group," she joked. It suddenly occured to Emma that she didn't see her mystery brunette anywhere around the bar area in the back parlor. She attempted to discreetly glance around for her, but it didn't pass Ruby unnoticed.

"I was kidding about the takers you know."

"It's not that. I saw this woman while I was on stage, and I mean DAMN she was hot. She left in the middle of my set, I was just looking to see if she was back here."

"Brown hair, brown eyes, power suit on?" Emma nodded in response. "Jesus no, you don't want that one. She's an excellent tipper, but what a bitch. Plus you should hear the things people are whispering about her. And I saw on E! that her wife dumped her and is knocked up by some douche canoe, and is apparently a little further along that she should be if you catch my drift" she blabbered on passing Emma yet another shot. Emma thought the woman looked familiar, the more she thought about it, the more her mystery woman looked like the leading lady on Mary Margaret's show. That's where she knew her from. Suddenly Emma remembered hearing the idle gossip about the woman's situation. While others laughed and shrugged it off as it being nothing more than the Hollywood fame game, she felt bad for the other woman. Emma of all people knew what he was like having your dirty laundry aired for the whole world to know. That may be the price of fame, but sometimes she wished she could curl up in a little ball and hide from it all. She had her friends, but there was no denying that she was lonely.

"You never know, somethings aren't what they seem. You'd probably think I was a bitch if all that happened to me recently" she said as she drank her shot. "Anyway, I'm gonna make my rounds before Mary Margaret catches us goofing off. See you later?"

"Yeah, text me tomorrow" she flashed her woolfish grin. "And for God sakes find someone to bone already!" Emma glared at her as she headed back into the other room. She noticed she was a bit light headed, after all she's not ususally one for drinking. She stopped at various groups of people never chatting for more than a minute or two, only long enough to thank everyone for their donations before moving on the the next group. The truth was, she didn't really like talking about her past in foster care and these little events just drug up painful memories she tried hard to surpress. Deciding she needed a minute, she headed towards the restroom to splash a little water on her face. But when she reached out for the door handle, she found herself colliding with another woman.

"Oh my god! "I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz. I wasn't even looking where I was going." But when she stooped down to help the woman up, she realized it was her mystery brunette. Feeling like she could jump off a bridge, Emma reached out her hand to help her up. "Shit, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" she asked noticing the other woman rubbing the back of her head.

"F-fine, when I fell, I must have hit my head on the door," Regina stammered. _What the hell was that?_ Regina Mills does not stammer, she exudes confidence. But here was Emma reducing her to a blabbering idiot.

"Can I get you anything-"

"Regina," she answered.

"Can I get you anything, Regina? Maybe some ice for your head?"

"No, dear, I'm quite alright." Finally managing to muster some dignity, Regina stood up and brushed off slacks.

"I'm Emma by the way. Can I at least get you a drink? Surely it would take the sting off." Emma gave Regina her best dazzling smile, which seemed to make up the other woman's mind for her.

The two headed towards the bar, Emma silently praying that Ruby wasn't there. Looking around, she noticed her flirting with a group of men at the far side. _Perfect, now I don't have to endure her stares. If she can shamelessly flirt, then so can I._ Ordering their drinks, they made their way to the outside terrace where there was significantly less guests. Both buzzing from their previous drinks, conversation flowed effortlessly. Regina's icy demeanor had melted and she laughed easily with the other woman. They talked about interests, work, and books. How they both loved anything to do with literature. Emma was impressed with how intellegent Regina was, even in her inebriated state, she seemed the smartest woman Emma had ever met. Before she could even help herself, she found that she could open up to the brunette. Telling her about her ambitions and desires, the night seemed to slip away so quickly. She knew that she was drunk, but to hell with it, she had to take the risk.

"Do you maybe wanna get out of here?" she shot Regina her most sultry look.

"Absolutely," her husky voice replied back.

Emma pulled on her coat and called her driver, telling him to pull around back. The two attempted to sneak out of there before anyone noticed. Once they were inside the car, Regina surprised her by leaning over and kissing her roughly. Emma's core tightened, and her breathe hitched as she felt hands roaming down her side. She kissed her back with passion matching, wanting to be as close to the other woman as possible. She could feel her head spinning and she wasn't sure if it was Regina's kisses or the tequilla giving her that effect. God, the things this woman was doing to her.

The ride was over quickly, as both women struggled to compose themselves before getting out of their car. They paid no attention to their surrounding, only having eyes for the other. Grabbing her hand, Emma lead her to her door. Before she could even get her key in, Regina had her up against the door grinding into her. Emma desperately fumbled for her keys, attempting to open the door with her back still to it. "Fuck," she panted. "Let me grab the door." Regina's only reply was a smirk and an arched eyebrow. Finally managing to get the door open, Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her inside. "Bed, now" was all Emma could get out before she found those beautiful scarlet lips again. Tripping over themselves down the hallway and into her room, Emma was surprised yet again when Regina pushed her to the bed. Looking up at the vixen on top of her, she attached herself to her pulsepoint until Regina began to moan in pleasure. Emma stood up and pushed Regina against the wall, cupping her center over her slacks.

"It seems we still have too many clothes on for my liking." Regina's answer was to push Emma's red jacket off and pull off her own. Clothes were quickly shed, until they were both there in their underwear. Emma felt self-conscious about her lack of bra and her black boy shorts when she saw the other woman in her lacy purple bra and matching thong. Shaking it off, Emma dropped to her knees and kissed along the other womans leg. Slowly making her way to her desired location, stopping just before she reached her destination.

"Oh, Emma..." Regina let out gutterally.

Emma could smell her arousal through her thong. Her own center dripping with the thought of what she was about to do. She slid the thong to the side before plunging two fingers directly in Regina's wet folds. She thrust in and out of her swiftly, occasionally flicking her bundle of nerves. Regina's cries came more frequent and louder, just before Emma knew she was about to come undone, she latched her mouth against her clit and kept thrusting.

"Fuck me, Emma. Oh fuck-" she called out as Emma, brought her to her sweet release. Watching Regina's ample breasts heaving, Emma had never been more turned on in her life. Pulling her fingers out slowly, she stood up only to be pushed backwards to the bed by Regina. Hands roamed her chest, occasionally teasing a nipple. Regina peppered kisses down her chest, making her moan from her building tension. Moving even further down, Regina gave her one last smoldering look before pulling her boy shorts down with her teeth.

"I believe, dear, that it is my turn," she whispered against Emma's drenched center. "Oh, and how delicious you do smell." Without warning she licked the complete length of Emma's folds, causing the blonde to cry out. Emma knew it wasn't going to take long, the situation itself was enough to have her on the edge already. The moment Regina added her fingers to the mix, Emma was gone. Her back arched off the bed as wave after wave of orgasm racked her body. Regina slowly brought her back down before rolling over on her side. Emma turned to look at her, to bask in their post coital glow, only to be met with the most tender kiss she could imagine. Both women physcially exhausted and very drunk still, curled up and fell asleep quickly.

 _FLASHBACK ENDED_

Emma sat up, wondering what the hell had went wrong. To her, it seemed that she and Regina had hit it off really well. She sighed remembering their night, and smiled as her fingers brushed her lips remember how fiery her kisses felt, and how her last kiss had surprised her. Once again alone, Emma reached for her jacket and pulled out her phone. She shot Ruby a quick text about meeting up for lunch before hopping in the shower. As the steam billowed and the scalding water unclenched her aching muscles, she thought back to the previous night. The way Regina smiled like she was sharing a joke just for her, or the way hey eyes lit up when she was talking about a book, or the way her lips felt against hers, all these things made Emma even more lonely. Clearly last night hadn't meant anything to the other woman, so she might as well get over it. Turning the water off, she wrapped her towel around herself. She dried off before checking her phone.

 **Sounds great, I'm starving. Meet you at the dinner, say 1? -R**

 **Sure, see you then -E**

At least she had Ruby. She sighed and finished drying off, grabbing the first thing she could find to wear. She hurried out the door, to meet her friend and try to shake off the memories of the previous night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Emma's POV**

Sitting at her piano, she kept playing the same tune over and over again. The melody had came to her but she couldn't find words for it. Granted it wasn't like the songs she usually wrote, she felt like if she was going to start her new album it needed to be more personal. Emma was tired of writing music just because it was popular. This particular song had come to her when she was, yet again, daydreaming about Regina. It had been a week and she still couldn't shake the feeling that it was supposed to be more. She understood, Regina is going through a nasty divorce and probably needs time before she would want another relationship. Each day drug on, the same thought occuring in her head day in and day out: she could get her information from Mary Margaret. That is if she told her about her's and Regina's little tryst. _Like that's ever going to happen..._ Emma knew admitting that she slept with Regina to Mary Margaret would be a huge ordeal, one she didn't want to have to go through unless it was completely necessary.

For hours she sat there playing the tune, but couldn't get her mind off Regina. _Fuck it, no one has to know who it's about_ , she thought as she began letting her feelings for the brunette come out. Almost as if on cue, the words began aligning perfectly with the notes. Lyrics waterfalled out of her mind and from her mouth, which she quickly scribbled down before she forgot. Critiquing for the next hour she sat up straight with a sense of accomplishment before starting again from the top.

 **One foot in front of the other**

 **Keep breathing just like they taught you**

 **You politely asked to take a walk with me**

 **I would've married you there underneath the trees**

 **Is it real, this thing?**

 **Is it real, oooh, this thing?**

 **I could make you happy**

 **I could make you love me**

 **I could disappear completely**

 **I could be your love song**

 **I could be long gone**

 **I could be a ghost in your eardrum**

 **When you sleep, will it be with me?**

 **When you sleep, will it be with me?**

She leaned forward, letting herself invest emotionally in her playing. Feeling every dream and wish she had about the sassy brunette come to the forefront of her mind. A smile curled her lip, thinking about her shining eyes and musical laugh.

 **I swore I saw you in a dream**

 **All dressed in white and wide smile**

 **You politely asked to take a walk with me**

 **And I married you there underneath the trees**

 **Can you feel the beat of my heartbeat beating**

 **through?**

 **I could make you happy**

 **I could make you love me**

 **I could diappear completely**

 **I could be your love song**

 **I could be long gone**

 **I could be ghost in your eardrum**

 **When you sleep, will it be with me?**

 **When you sleep, will it be with me?**

By now, Emma had tears glistening at the thought of losing her forever. How had this woman consumed her so completely after just one night? Timing was the biggest bitch of all. She began banging the keyes a little more forcefully along with the melody.

 **How did I miss you, when I didn't know you?**

 **How did I miss you, when I didn't know you?**

 **How did I miss you, when I didn't know you?**

 **I could make you happy**

 **I could make you love me**

 **I could disappear completely**

 **I could be your love song**

 **I could be long gone**

 **I could be a ghost in your eardrum**

 **I could make you happy**

 **I could make you love me**

 **I could disappear completely**

 **Be with me when you sleep**

 **Be with me**

"Uh, Emma, is everything okay?" Turning around so quickly she almost fell off her bench, she saw Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Hey Rubes, knock much?"

"I have been for the past ten minutes, I finally let myself if with my 'emergency key' " she said, holding up her key to emphasize her point. "I haven't heard anything from you since lunch last week. And to be honest, that lunch didn't give me much confidence that you are alright. You have been acting strange since that party. And now I come in and your are playing some depressing ass song, what the hell is going on? And don't lie to me!" she said giving Emma her best 'Granny' glare. The stare had so much Granny in it, that Emma flinched without realizing it.

"It's nothing Ruby, I'm just in a funk-"

"I said don't lie, it's obviously not 'nothing' " she spat.

"Fine- but you can't tell Mary Margaret. Swear or I won't tell you," she said, feeling a deja vu to their childhood.

"Okay, just tell me."

"Remember Saturday when I was supposed to be making rounds among the guest-"

"Yea and your disappeared for like three hours? I noticed" Ruby laughed.

"Well, I ran into Regina, you know the woman I was talking about? Well, we kind of got drunk and went home together..." Emma replied sheepishly.

"Emma Swan! Are you telling me that you got laid and have been sitting on this information for a week?" Every since the three girls were teenagers, Ruby had been adament about knowing every detail of her personal life. It had always made Emma happy because it felt like she had a sister to share her secrets with, now it was kind of exhausting. "Wait! If you got laid, why the hell are you so depressed?"

Emma exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"Well, when we were talking I felt like we had a lot in common. Everything came so easily, we laughed and talked about everything under the sun. Ruby I fell hard for this woman, you of all people know that I never let that happen! We had the most mind blowing sex and when I woke up the next morning she was gone. No goodbye or awkward breakfast, she was just gone."

"Wait, is this the lady in the suit, that sat around looking surly as hell? Are we talking about the same person, because I cannot imagine her laughing" she exclaimed before plopping down on the bench beside Emma. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she is hot but she doesn't seem like the type of person who likes to joke."

"Yeah, the same one. Once we went on the terrace she loosened up a bit, and what can I say..."

"Em, you have to go get her! We can call Mary-"

"NO! What did I say? No calling Mary Margaret, she will definately flip out. Plus I'm pretty sure I remember her talking about how her and the actress in her show don't get along. Put two and two together, Rubes."

"She won't care Emma! She'll want you to be happy! We don't even have to tell her, we can just show up while she's at work. Tell her about how we just want a tour of the set. I can distract her while you go get your woman! Come on let's go!" Ruby had jumped up before Emma could even process what she had said.

"What?"

"Oh, come on. What's the harm in it?"

"Well for one, you yourself said she was in the middle of a highly publicized seperation. Do you think she wants a relationship right now? No." By now Emma was getting tired of talking about it and wanted nothing more than to continue sitting in her living room writing dramatic music.

"How do you know if you don't talk to her..." Ruby lowered her voice, looking Emma dead in the eye. "You are a real catch and anyone would be lucky to have you. Do you understand me?" What would Emma do without Ruby? Her whole life, she had felt like a nobody. Her own father hated her before he went to jail, why shouldn't everyone else. But when the Emma moved in with the girls and Granny, she finally started feeling like she could be somebody. She loved Mary Margaret, but they never bonded like her and Ruby. While the two of them were off getting in trouble, Mary Margaret had been waiting at home to repriment them like she was their mother.

"Not now Ruby, just go. I'll be fine, promise..." she told herself more than Ruby. After several more minutes of arguing, and a promise to have dinner with the other Wednesday, Emma finally managed to get Ruby out of her apartment. Feeling defeated, Emma decided to call it a day. Grabbing a glass of Cabernet she ran a hot bath and settled in for the night. Her thoughts once again returning to Regina.

 **Regina's POV**

Each day went by excruciatingly slow for Regina. She was on her last week of filming before it wrapped, and she privately thought that the break couldn't come quick enough. Sure, she could like some of these people if she allowed herself, but why would she? They'd let her down like everyone else. She had decided earlier that when she finished she was heading to her summer home in the Hamptons. Being a family home, she could tolerate staying there because it was one of the few properties she hadn't purchased with her exwife. It didn't feel spoiled with thoughts of infidelity or the image burned into her head of finding Kathryn in bed with _that man._

She was sitting in hair and makeup getting her finishing touches done when David, her 'love interest' came in. He seemed friendly enough, almost tolerable, if he wasn't married to that little shrew Mary Margaret. She couldn't look at her without thinking of Emma, who she no doubt would have never met if it wasn't for her. It was easier to blame Mary Margaret for her misery than herself for refusing to reach out to Emma. What would everyone think if she jumped into some sort of relationship before her papers with Kathryn were even finalized. What a field day the press would have with that. Plus, who said Emma even wanted to have to anything to do with her? She wasn't the only one maintaining the radio silence. _Yeah, but you are the idiot who snuck out of bed. You could have stayed..._ Shaking the thought off, she smiled at David and exchanged pleasantries.

Just as her stylist was finishing her hair, she was radioed to set 3. _Just a few more day_ she mused. Then it would be nothing but white sandy beaches and drinking her misery away. Her guilt was undeniable over managing to get over high school sweetheart so quickly. But Regina had always been one of those people who moved on quickly once she was burned. Why should she have to walk on eggshells when she was the one that was wronged. Shrugging off the feeling, she went to set. Today her character, the Queen was being brainwashed and turned evil. She quickly let her mind become devoid of all prior emotions and began thinking about her character. The day flew by quickly thanks to her character.

Acting had always been an outlet for Regina to forget about her troubles. But no matter how much she was able lose herself in the character, at night in her bed it always came back to her. That night in bed she thought about Emma and her magical smile. About how the woman's nose scrunched up when she laughed and how those impossibly green eyes made her want to lose herself. She spent the rest of the evening tossing and turning, knowing Tink, her makeup artist, was going to be pissed about the bags under her eyes the next morning.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know the story is starting a little slow, but stick with me because I have a general outline of where I would like this story to go and I would like to give these wonderful characters the developement they deserve. Don't worry, there will be definite SwanQueen interaction in the next chapter. Feel free to review and let me know if you like the story so far.**

 **Song:**

 **When You Sleep**

 **Artist:**

 **Mary Lambert**

 **Just in case you want to check it out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Regina's POV**

The smell of freshly percolated coffee was just about Regina's favorite thing in the world. After a night of no sleep, she doubted she had ever tasted anything so heavenly. Not having to be at work for another four hours, she decided to take her coffee out to her patio to sip on. She turned around before walking out the door to grab her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. She had always reveled in this particular Austen novel, perhaps it reminded her of her own strict upbringing. Her adolescent life had been filled with etiquette lessons, which her mother had always been particular adament about. This particular copy was old and worn, no doubt from the hundreds of times Regina had read the novel. She had read it so many times, she could practicially recite it. Nevertheless, she sat in her favorite patio chair and the turned to the first page: _It is a truth univerally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife._

Smiling to herself, she sipped her coffee and giggled at the Bennet family's antics. Ten chapters in, Regina could feel the stress gradually begining to melt away. A good book could always do that. In fact, if there was ever magic in this world, Regina admitted that it must be in the ability of a writer to put pen to paper and come up with something so capable of changing another person's life. But her good mood dissipated when her phone began going off. _Oh hell, who is calling this early in the morning?_ Looking down, she saw Graham's name flash across the screen. Of course. She hadn't heard from the man since she had hung up on him last week.

"Hello, Graham. To what do I owe the gift of your voice this early in the day?" she drawled sarcastically.

"Regina, I have decided to forgive you for your little temper last week."

"Oh, how lovely indeed of you, dear."

"Okay, cut the crap. I'm just calling to remind you about the Emmy's Friday. Please tell me you remembered to pick up your dress." _Fuck_ , she knew she had forgotten something this week. It was the last award show she'd be forced to attend this season. And, more importantly, the last work committment before she took off until August. Making a mental note to text her assistant to go by and pick up her gown, she closed her book and headed inside.

"Of course I didn't, I planned on having Astrid pick it up this morning."

"Whatever you say, don't forget. We have to get through this last little public event and we're in the clear. You will finally be able to put this whole Kathryn debacle in the past and move on. I know you think I'm an ass, but I'm your friend, too. I want to see you happy again. When is the hearing?"

"We're signing papers tomorrow morning. Then maybe this all will be a thing of the past." Regina exhaled, the stress worming it's way back into her mind.

"Good, it'll be good for you to move on. How about we have drinks tomorrow night, on me?" For such an arrogant person, Graham had always been there for her when she needed it. Despite everything, they had been friends even when things were at their worst. Though, she didn't know if things could get worse than they had been these last few months.

"Sure, I haven't been to a pub in ages. I'll text you when I get all my stuff together for the show."

"And I'll call you tomorrow after court. Good luck, 'Gina." Regina cringed at the nickname she only allowed him to use. They said their goodbyes and Regina threw on some clothes to head to work. Halfway through town, she looked down and realized that she had forgotten her coffee thermos at home. Swearing to herself, she asked her cab driver to pull over and let her out at the coffee shop. Catching another cab in the middle of rush hour like this was going to be a real bitch, but so was she if she didn't get a little more coffee in her before work.

Bracing her coat tighter, she jogged across the lane and into the small coffee house. She had always preferred the mom and pop stores to Starbucks, the coffee was undoubtably better. This particular shop happened to be her favorite anyway. The barista smiled from behind the counter, recognizing her.

"Miss Mills, how nice to see you. It isn't even your usual coffee day." A creature of habit, Regina allowed herself a sugary latte on Fridays, as a treat.

"I forgot my own coffee at home this morning Leroy" the barista smiled at her remembering his name.

"Well, we can't have you having caffeine withdraws while filming my favorite show, can we? The usual?"

"Oh, no thank you. A grande black coffee will be fine." She moved to the side, even though the shop was slow despite the busy hour of the day. Pulling out her phone and answering an email while Leroy made her a fresh pot, she heard the bell signallying the door was open and a blast of cold air from behind. Without looking up she continued playing on her phone, but the moment she heard that angelic voice, she knew she was screwed. Attempting to stand on the opposite side of the machines and stay out of view, Regina studied the blonde haired goddess as she greeted Leroy, apparently she like to frequent the slower coffee houses to avoid being recognized too.

"Hi, Leroy! One grande black coffee!" Ugh, how was anyone so chipper, especially so early in the morning.

"Sure thing, Emma. Already brewing a fresh pot, apparently you two had the same idea." Emma looked around for the other customer he was referring to, before her eyes settled on Regina. Her eyebrows shot up, despite her trying to remain cool.

"Oh hey..." Emma said awkwardly.

"Miss Swan, right?" Regina attempted to hold her composure, despite knowing damn well who was in front of her. Emma visibly deflated at the woman's response. _Shit,_ Regina thought to herself, _why do I keep fucking up?_

"Emma's fine. You know, considering..." she trailed off.

"Would you like to join me for coffee?" she blurted out, all trace of dignity pushed to the side. "To talk?"

"M-me? You want me to join you for coffee?" Emma stammered out, her cheeks flushing.

"Unless there is another Miss Swan standing beside you, then yes, you..." she grinned.

"Here you go ladies, on me today" Leroy said breaking the tension between the two. Generously tossing a tip in his jar, both women walked to the corner booth, away from the windows. Regina watched as Emma awkwardly slouched into her side of the booth. Unsure what do say, they both sat in silence for several minutes, looking anywhere but at each other.

"So..." Emma finally broke the silence. "You come her much?"

"Usually on Fridays, but I forgot my coffee at home today. You?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. Leroy's is the only place where I can hang out unrecognized around here. She sighed, knowing he feeling too well herself. "Plus, he has the meanest cup of coffee around."

"I find it to be quite delicous as well, but if you want a real treat, you should try his hot apple cider. It's positively sinful." Regina mentally facepalmed herself for talking about coffee and cider when she had been dreaming about this woman for over a week now.

"Uh huh..." Emma gulped, "I bet..." Unsure of what to say, both women went back to sitting in silence unaware of how much each was affecting the other. After what seemed like an eternity, Regina decided to break the silence.

"So I gather we slept together?"

"I'm sorry?" Emma asked looking positively flabbergasted.

"Well to be quite honest, I don't remember much outside of running into you in the bathroom. That is until I woke up the next morning, beside you, naked.."

"Um, yeah...that...We did. That is we talked and drank outside and then left together..."

"Oh, well..." Regina was at a complete loss, unsure what to say next. So instead she decided to become interested in the cup she was holding. Suddenly, Emma stood up.

"Sorry, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again."

As she watched Emma flee, she cringed at the expirience. Instead of being off-putting, the ordeal had only made her want to get closer to Emma, to make up for being unable to remember how wonderful she had been. How badly she wanted to run after the girl and explain that she wasn't being flip about their night together, but scared of what could be. Instead she sat there a few more minutes before desposing of her cup and hailing a cab.

 **Emma's POV**

"I'm telling you Ruby, she doesn't remember anything! How many drinks did you give her?" Emma knew she shouldn't be taking it out on Ruby, she was just had just been doing her job, but she couldn't help it. The woman she had spent the last week fawning over, couldn't even remember her name. Emma had immediately dialed her number after she gave the driver directions.

"Em, I swear, if I knew then that you were trying to catch her, I would have been quite a bit slower with the scotch. But I can't take it back now."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just upset...forgive me?" she huffed.

"Not even a question. Listen, I've gotta go, we're about to open up for the day. Swing by for lunch." Ruby owned a quiet little pub on the upper east side, sandwiched between two old villas. A place Emma went to escape the crowd and enjoy herself from time to time. Mary Margaret had put down the start up loan when they were all still unemployed, but made Ruby promise offer her barkeeping skills whenever she needed them. A fun little trick she liked to use for parties like last weekend, when a staff member called out. Not that Ruby minded, she knew how well all those drunk rich people loved to tip if she flirted right.

"Can't. I have a meeting at work, something about some demos I sent in last night. But we're still on for Wednesday right?"

"Actually I have a date Wednesday, do you think we could do it tomorrow night instead? I work until six."

"Sure, I'll meet you at the bar."

Hanging up with Ruby only put Emma back in her thoughts. Though she preferred to work from home, it was her responsiblity to stop by every now and check in with her bosses. While she wasn't exactly thrilled with them, they weren't the worst people she had encountered in the business. Jefferson, her main producer, actually seemed like a nice enough guy, if not a little off. As the cab pulled up to her stop, she picked up her bag and attempted to rid herself off all thoughts of Regina and this morning's new form of torture. Looking up at the moniker **Neverland Records** she fixed on her best fake smile and headed in.

No sooner than she got to the door, she was encountered by the head sleazeball himself, Killian Jones. While she tried to stay friendly for the sake of her contract, Emma could not stand the way that creep looked at her. It was almost like she was a prey that he couldn't wait to sink his hooks into.

"Emma, love. You look ravishing today," Killian called out oozing with phony charm.

"Mr Jones, nice to see you sir."

"Oh, Emma, Emma, Emma...how many times must I ask you to call me Killian? As many years as you've worked here I feel like we can at least be friends."

"Sorry Mr Jones, won't happen again," she said for what she was sure was the thousandth time. He merely smiled and held the door open. Turning to tell him she was in hurry, Emma caught his eyes staring at her rear. _Ugh, what a fucking pig. Thank God I don't have to deal with Captain Guyliner for the rest of the day_. Instead the just headed to Jefferson's office on the third floor. Checking her phone, she noticed that she was actually on time for her meeting despite her earlier distraction. She knocked before letting herself into Jefferson's office.

"There's my star right there! Emma Swan how are you? Can I get you anything?" Jefferson asked moving around his office quickly. The place smelled of Earl Grey and patchouli and made her head hurt everytime she visited.

"No thank you, I'm fine. You wanted to see me?" Normally she came in every Thursday, either to meet with Jefferson or record tracks. But last night after recieving her demo, he had emailed her asking her to come in this morning.

"Actually yes, have a seat." He walked around his desk coming face to face with Emma before propping himself on the edge. "You see, I'm in the business of selling hits, and you are my top seller. These songs you sent me last night are not club music. How on earth do you expect me to make that work?"

"Jeff, I'm not a kid anymore. I'm tired of recording these bubblegum pop songs, I want to record something with some real meaning to me, you know?" Jefferson looked at her incredulously.

"Are you mad? Do you think people care about whether or not your music means anything to you? Do you think Killian Jones cares whether or not you're emotionally invested in these songs? No! Neverland Records cares about one thing, and one thing only: music that caters to younger generations. We don't want your music to mature, we want you to keep doing the same thing you've been doing for the past five years, understand?" By now he was yelling and throwing his hands up, in disbelief. "All I want you to do is make this work. Do you get that? Make. It. Work."

Emma sat there silently fuming, trying to decide what to do. Her heart told her to quit working at this dump that she put on the map, but her head told her that she was under contract. Sighing, she nodded her head. "Sure thing, Jefferson. I'll get to work on something different." She gathered up her things and marched out of the building. Never before in her life had she been treated with such blatant disrespect. At a loss, Emma headed to the one place where she felt home- Mary Margaret's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Mary Margaret's POV**

Taking a well deserved personal day, Mary Margaret decided to take the day and get all of her things together for the Emmy's on Friday. Personal feelings aside, she had to admit that Regina was quite the thespian. On more than one occasion she had been so completely decieved by her character that she almost forgot her normal detest for her. Even she had to concede that Regina's Emmy nod was well deserved. So she had spent the morning running around town, picking up her dress and shoes so that she could relax until she had to fly out Thursday morning. As the driver dropped her off she noticed her favorite blonde huddled on the steps, waiting.

"Emma! I haven't heard from you since the show, where on-" but quickly cut herself when she noticed the tears streaming down her best friend's face. She was fiercly protective of Emma and Ruby, considering them both her sisters, and couldn't stand to see either of them in pain. "What in heaven's name is going on? Are you okay?" Emma shrugged in response. "Well come inside and let me put my bags up and we'll have a cup of cocoa. How does that sound? I think I have some cinnamon sticks in the cupboard..." Giving her a grimace, Emma followed her inside.

Wondering what on earth could have her usually tough friend in such a state of despair, she walked into her room and hung her dress up. She knew that if there was ever a way to get Emma to talk, it was hot cocoa and cinnamon. Entering her kitchen she noticed Emma slumped over her counter with her head in her hands. Mary Margaret knew not to even approach the subject again until there was a warm beverage in front of her. Gliding around the kitchen getting all the ingredients together, she stole another glimpse at her friend. Emma looked like she hadn't slept in days, maybe in a week. She wondered if it had anything to do with the mystery woman she left with last Saturday night. Placing the steaming mug in front of her, Mary Margaret sat across from her waiting on her to spill whatever was on her mind.

"You ever have one of those weeks where everything seems to go wrong?" Emma sniffled.

"All the time, you want to tell me what's got you in such a fuss?"

"Well, I sent my boss a couple new songs I've been writing. I poured my whole soul into the music, Mary Margaret! And do you know what he said?!" red-faced, Emma's voice steadly rose. "He said that it wasn't 'club music,' what the hell is that? I'm not 25 and wild anymore, I can't keep singing songs about dancing and drinking! Then the bastard told me that he didn't care if I was "emotionally invested" in my music...and then, this morning!..." suddenly stopping, she looked down at her hands guiltily. Wondering what was so important this morning Mary Margaret looked at her, waiting for her continue.

"Well? What happened this morning?" she implored.

"Nothing," Emma dismissed her quickly, "it's just that everything keeps going wrong..."

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me. Don't forget who you're talking to Ems, I know you better than anyone, and I can always tell when you're lying. Does it have anything to do with mystery woman you snuck off with last week?" Looking busted, Emma choked as she took a big gulp of her chocolatey goodness.

"Umm...wait how do you know about that?"

"People gossip, did you think I wouldn't find out? I only asked about thirty people had they seen you before someone said they say you get into your car with some woman. Is it about her?"

"N-no, no...no, no..."

"One more time and I'll believe you," she laughed at the look on her friend's face.

"I can't get this girl off my mind. She is exquisite, I mean hands town the sexiest woman I have ever met. We spent the most amazing night together and she snuck out the next morning. I've spent the last week wondering what the hell I did wrong."

"Ok, what does that have to do with this morning?" Mary Margaret said coaxing Emma to continue.

"Well when I stopped at Leroy's this morning on my way to work, she was there. We had coffee together and talked. See, Saturday we got pretty drunk but I thought we were both alright, but it turns out she was black out drunk and couldn't remember anything except meeting me. I was so devistated that I just left, I didn't even say anything. I just got up and left. How fucking stupid can I be?" Mary Margaret was impressed. In all the years she had known Emma, not once had she ever seen her get so worked up over another person. Come to think of it, with the exception of her and Ruby, she had never seen her emotionally invested in anyone.

"Who is she? We can fix this, Ems. We'll work up something," she said, grasping her friend's hand.

"It doesn't matter, she obviously doesn't feel the same way about me...I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"No Emma, we aren't going to forget it. I have never seen you care romantically for someone. We are going to fix this, what can I do? We can recruit David, oooh and Ruby!"

"It's fine, Mary Margaret, really. Let's just forget it, I gotta get going. I have a show Friday to prep for anyway." Standing up and grabbing her coat, Emma gave her a smile that never reached her eyes before scurrying out the door. Feeling throughly confused, she got out her phone and called Ruby.

 **Regina's POV**

The next morning while putting on her most modest looking suit, Regina couldn't get yesterday's run in with Emma off her mind. Why on earth was she so worried about that when she was supposed to be getting ready for court? Today was her last day officially being married to Kathryn, something she found herself looking forward to. What a strange turn of events, when she had walked in her home two months ago and seen her wife screwing a man, she had thought it was the end of the world. She realized now that it had been quite some time since she had loved her. Maybe she should have let her go when the fighting started, maybe then she could be happily moved on by now. Maybe if she would have done that, she wouldn't have been humiliated in public when it came out that Kathryn was six months pregnant and they had only been seperated two. Everywhere Regina went, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, like they were expecting her to breakdown at any moment. Giving herself one last once over in the mirror, Regina grabbed her keys and headed to the courthouse.

Stopping outside the large oak doors, she took a deep breath and attempted to prepare herself for the mental strain of the day. Looking to the left side of the court she noticed that Kathryn had not made it in yet. Of course she wasn't, in the fifteen years they were together her wife was almost never on time. She had been an hour late to their own wedding for Christ's sake. Taking a seat with her lawyer, she stared off and began daydreaming about Emma again. How her hips moved as she danced on stage, how her green eyes sparkled when she talked, how despite knowing almost nothing about her she couldn't stop imagining their night together. Without noticing it, Regina had let a small smile creep onto her face. She was so caught up in her fantasy that she didn't realize the doors behind her had opened and her exwife had arrived until she made it to their row. Looking to her left she noticed how large Kathryn's growing stomach was.

Despite her loss of love for her, she couldn't help the green-eyed monster roaring in her chest, exclaiming that the man that sat behind her wife had stolen her life from her. If it wasn't for him, that could be Regina's child! She allowed herself to be angry for several moments before realizing that it didn't matter. Kathryn wasn't her true soulmate, she was Fredrick's. Surprised by how okay with it she suddenly was, she offered them a small smile before turning to face the Judge.

The hearing took several hours as they devided up their joint assets, listening as the judge which properties when to who. The prenuptual agreement they had stated that they both would maintain all assets seperately that they aquired before their marriage, which was really only Regina's beach house. Unable to bring herself to care, she sat stoically waiting for it to be over. At three o'clock when they were finally finished, Kathryn got up and approached her.

"Regina...I'm so sorry. You deserved so much better than this.."

"Kathryn, to be honest, I'm just glad it's over. You don't love me anymore, and you know what? That's alright. We were young and rushed into a life together."

"Why on earth are you being so nice to me? Regina you caught me screwing someone else in our bed? How are you not mad?" Pausing to think about it herself, Regina just shrugged her shoulders and grinned.

"I've moved on. It's okay," hugging her wife for the last time before grabbing her things and leaving. As if he was psychic, she noticed an incoming text from Graham.

 **Hope everything went well today. U r a rockstar, u can handle this! -G**

 **Thanks. It's been a draining day for sure -R**

 **Still on for drinks? -G**

 **Sure, what time? -R**

 **I'll pick u up at six -G**

Thankful for her best friend, she got in her car and headed back to her apartment to shower and get ready. Tonight is just what she needed, she did think that it may be a good idea not to drink so much tonight though but trusted Graham to take care of her. Deciding that she had felt down for too long, she dressed in her most form fitting black dress. Stepping into her closet, she quickly decided on a pair of red stilletto heels. Looking in the mirror and deciding she looked great, she slowly began to feel her old confidence coming back. As promised Graham showed up promptly at six to take her out for a night of drinking away her sorrows. Oddly enough, she didn't feel that much sorrow now.

"Why on earth are you grinning?" Graham looked at her like she was crazy.

"Because I missed you," she said without looking at him. She grabbed her keys and they made their way to their waiting cab. Graham had told her they were headed to some place known as The Wolf's Den, on the upper East side. Relieved that the drive was not that far, the duo made small talk the whole drive.

"I hear the bartender here is hot as all hell, if she turns me down I give you permission to try..." Graham joked.

"That's okay, I'll let you have dibbs."

"Okay, but don't start complaining when we get there and you get jealous."

Adjusting the knee-length hem of her dress, she waited on Graham to tip the driver before entering the bar.

"Grab us a table and I'll get us some drinks. Any requests?"

"Martini, dry." _Tonight feels like a martini night_ , she thought. Waving him off, she headed towards the back and settled on a little, corner booth. Listening to the music and bobbing her head along to the beat, she tapped her fingers waiting on Graham to come back with their drinks. After several minutes, she signalled him to the corner. Placing her drink in front of her, he took a big gulp of his dark ale.

"Day-umm that girl is fine. You should have seen her 'Gina, you would have definately regretted forfeiting dibbs." Unable to resist she laughed. "I mean it, that girl is HOT." The two joked for a time, before noticing they had already ran out of drinks.

"My turn," Regina stated as she got up and headed to the bar. Noticing a head behind the bar bent down she decided to look over the drink menu while she waited.

"What can I get for you ma'-" the familiar barkeep stopped when she realized who she was facing.

"Ruby, isn't it? How lovely to see you again, can I get a-"

"Hey Rubes, I thought you said you got off at six? I've been waiting in the back for like thirty minutes!"

Regina's head whipped around quickly as she recognized the increasingly familiar voice of her favorite blonde goddess.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Regina's POV**

"Oh, uh, Regina...Hi..." Subtly appraising the other, Regina noted how Emma's ripped skinny jeans and black wife beater hung to her in all the right places. _Don't ruin this, Mills..._ For the first time in forever, she could feel her old persona coming back.

"Miss Swan, you are looking lovely as ever."

"T-thanks, I-uh, I mean that is to say...you...you look great...too..." she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, dear, my friend and I are having a few celebratory drinks after a long and vicious month. Perhaps you would like to join us?" Feeling confident in her sex appeal, Regina could see Emma visibly becoming gradually more flustered as their interaction went on. Giving the other her widest smile, "Well, what do you say?"

"Yeah, great" Emma gave Ruby a questioning glance to which the bartender gave her a smile and nod.

"You guys go grab a seat, I'll bring your drinks to you," Ruby said grinning all the while. Slipping a bill into the counter jar, she led Emma to the table she shared with Graham. Preoccupied in his phone, Graham didn't notice the two women approaching him until they were almost upon him. Giving his friend a questioning glance, he stood up to introduce himself.

"Graham, this is Emma Swan. She's going to be joining us for a drink," she stated giving him her best 'behave' look. Exchanging pleasantries, Regina found herself sliding in next to the very object of her fantasies. To say that today had taken a strange turn of events would be an understatement. As promised Ruby brought the table a round of drinks before telling Emma that the night bartender had neglected to show up for her shift, would she mind hanging out with Regina until she could find someone to cover for her. Secretly thanking every god she knew of for her good fortunes, she sipped her martini and flirted shamelessly with the other woman while her friend looked on in amusement.

"So, Emma, you know this woman at the bar?" Graham asked, Regina shaking her head at him.

"Who, Ruby? Oh, yeah. She's like a sister to me," she said, visibly loosening up after her liquid courage started kicking in.

"Is she available? I mean, no disrespect to your sister or anything, but she is hot. Do you think you could score me her number?" A musical laugh escaped her, as Emma assured Graham she would put in a good word for him. It appeared that it was a quest for another night as Graham recieved an urgent call about one of his clients. Apologizing profusely to Regina as he grabbed his coat, he promised to text her later about their flight out the next day. Suddenly realizing she was alone with Emma, Regina gulped nervously.

 **Emma's POV**

After yesterday's fiasco at the coffee shop, Emma was determined that tonight was going to go better. Nervously peeling at the label on her bottle of beer, she remembered the predicament alcohol had gotten her into with the woman before. Deciding that maybe she should take it slow, she put the bottle down and looked at Regina. When she had seen the other woman at the bar earlier she had been stunned by how incredibly gorgeous she looked in the little black number she was wearing, agreeing to herself that while the pantsuit was hot, this look was entirely...well, fuckable.

"So, yesterday was...awkward?" she laughed.

"Only a little," the brunette joked, giving her a dazzling smile. Emma could feel herself visably swooning. "I do feel that I owe you an apology though, Miss Swan."

"Why in the hell do you owe me an apology, I'm the one what ran out of there?"

"Well, I feel as though the fault for the tension belongs entirely to me," Regina sighed. Emma just looked at her. "You see, things with me lately have been...complicated. When I woke up next to you I freaked out and ran, and for that I am truly sorry."

Feeling a bit plucky, Emma downed the rest of her beer and said, "Well, luckily, I know exactly how you can make it up to me?" A thousand watt smile came from the brunette.

"How's that, Miss Swan?" Dear God, the way she said _Miss Swan_ did things to Emma. She could feel her stomach doing summersaults just from the way her name fell from the other woman's lips.

"Well, it appears that I'm out of beer. Maybe you'd like to get another drink?"

"Absolutely, stay here, let me get it." Looking down at her phone she realized she had a text.

 **Damn girl, it looks like u r having a good time -Ruby**

 **She's perfect. Things are going much better than yesterday -Emma**

She realized that that was the best feeling in the world, knowing that things were looking up from their conversation yesterday. Maybe, just maybe, Emma could make this work. God knows she had been dreaming of Regina for the last few weeks. Letting herself daydream about kissing those luscious, soft lips a lazy grin crept itself onto her face.

"I hope that smile is for me, Miss Swan." Realizing that Regina had been gone for quite sometime she shook herself mentally and focused all of her attention on the goddess passing her her drink.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm having drinks with the most beautiful woman in this bar. Maybe I felt entitled..."

"I don't know about that, I feel quite lucky myself for being with an exceptionally beautiful woman. In fact, there are several jealous glares coming from the bar, and they are all looking in your direction."

Emma flushed. Never in her life had she felt like she was at this moment. Her entire body was on fire just from being in such close proximity to the stunning creature across from her. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure everyone could hear it. Never before had she become so smitten with someone she knew so little about.

"You said earlier you were here celebrating. May I ask what?" Regina paled, Emma immediately knew she had fucked up. But as soon as the look appeared it was gone.

"Nothing of consequence, just some personal issues. I am nominated for an award Friday though. If I win, it will be my first critical accolade."

"That certainly doesn't sound like nothing to me. To you," she said, raising her drink, "I know you'll win, They'd be stupid not to pick you." It was Regina's turn to flush at Emma's words.

"That's very kind of you, Miss Swan." The pair continued chatting, stealing glances at each other from across the table. Their perfect bubble was burst when Emma's phone vibrated harshly against the table.

 **Ems, I'm so sorry. I can't get ahold of anybody. Looks like I'm going 2 b closing 2nite by myself -Ruby**

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's just Ruby and I were supposed to be having a girls night before I fly out in the morning. Unfortunately her help didn't show up tonight. She just texted me to let me know that she is going to be stuck here until last call."

"I'm sorry, sounds like the two of you had quite the night planned."

"Not really, we were just going to watch movies, drink wine, and eat popcorn" she chuckled.

"That sounds like fun to me. I couldn't tell you the last time I did something like that."

"Why don't you join me then? No expectations. Just two people hanging out, getting to know one another." Emma crossed her fingers, hoping she wasn't crossing some sort of line. All she could think about was learning more about Regina.

"Are you asking me on a date, Miss Swan?"

"Why of course I am, Miss Mills. What do you say?"

"Okay" she said so quietly Emma almost missed it. Grabbing their coats they headed towards the door. Before they left, Emma excused herself to say bye to her friend.

"Emma, girlfriend you look like you are having a good time!"

"You have no idea, Red. We're about to head out."

" 'We're' You mean like together?!" she gasped.

"Yes, together. We're going to have that girls night you promised. Who knows, maybe this is my shot?"

"Oh my God! You two are totally going to bone again! I knew it!"

"Nobody said anything about boning. I'm trying to do this right. I screwed up the first go round. I don't think I'm going to get a better chance to fix this than right now. You don't mind me leaving do you?"

"Uh, hell to the no! Go get your woman, Swan!" Emma grinned at her friend and went to find her gorgeous date. She walked out front to see Regina taking a picture with some girl at the curb. It was surreal to think that she had found someone that understood what it was like and lived a similar life. Hanging back to avoid taking the focus from the brunette, Emma couldn't believe her luck tonight. She had to remember to send Ruby a gift. Looking up she caught Regina alone staring at her giving her one hell of a 'come hither' look.

"Hey! Ready to go?

"Absolutely. Shall I call a car?"

"Nah, I'm parked over there" she said nodding her head to the left. Leading the way, she was pleasantly surprised when Regina held on to her arm. This close to the woman, she could smell her perfume. It smelled so familiar, almost like...apples. Coming to a stop, she noticed Regina's eyes widen.

"Uh, is that yours?" She looked at the motorcycle in shock.

"Don't worry it's perfectly safe."

"Emma Swan, you are full of surprises aren't you?"

"You have no idea," she said handing her a helmet from the saddlebag. "Let's go."

Emma slid gracefully onto the seat before reaching out her hand to help Regina up. She looked at Emma, perhaps a little fear in her eyes, before slowing sliding in behind her. Emma smiled as she revved the engine before taking off. She could feel the other woman's grip on her sides tighten. She was flying on cloud nine when Regina reached around her middle to hold on and burried her face into her neck. But the ride was a short one, and Emma found herself wishing she had more time being held. As she pulled into her parking garage though, she brightened at the prospect of spending the rest of the evening with the woman she had so desperately been trying to get off her mind. Emma pushed down the kickstand before dismounting and holding out her hand to help Regina down.

"I don't think that is my preferred form of transportation," she said giving Emma a wary smile. Emma laughed before leading her to the elevator. Pressing the button, the two waited in silence for the lift. When the door rattled open at the bottome, they shyly made their wait in before Emma pressed the button to take them to the top floor. Unable to help herself, she stared openly at the woman opposite her.

"See something you like?" Regina rasped.

"Most definately..." she started, but was cut off when the brunette launched herself at her. She was ecstasy as she moved her lips against the silky ones she so fondly remembered. She found herself shocked when the other ran her tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. When the elevator banged to a stop on the top floor, the two broke apart.

"Wow..." they mummered together.

"Regina, that was...I don't know. Perfect?"

"Yes, I dare say it was." Grabbing her hand, Emma lead her to her apartment. Inside, Regina looked around for the first time sober.

"You have a lovely home. I guess I didn't really have time to notice last time I was here, you know because I was too busy running out." Her musical laughter diffused any of the remaining tension between the two. Together, they toured the apartment, purposely avoiding the bedroom. Popping popcorn, they plopped down on the couch as Emma started her favorite movie. Watching Audrey Hepburn window shop in a little black dress eating a danish, Emma momentarily forgot she was watching with someone else until she heard Regina quote the first line.

"Miss Golightly, I really must protest!"

"You know this movie?"

"Oh my goodness, do I! It's my absolute favorite, I enjoyed the novel but it was a bit racy."

"I have never met another person who has read the book."

"I love to read."

"I know," Emma blurted out before remembering that Regina didn't know she had spent a great deal of time discussing literature with her.

"Oh, I guess we talked about that when we-"

"Yeah, we talked about books at length."

"Well, at least drunk me had something going for her." Emma appreciated the other woman making light of their past encounter, it helped the whole situation not seem so awkward. Without even realizing it, Regina had scooted up directly against Emma. The very scent of her was enough to drive her wild, but Emma was determined to be a gentleman or gentlewoman, rather. Instead they laughed at Holly's antics, and ate popcorn. Every now and again their fingers brushed in the bowl before they would quickly pull back. When she leaned back from putting the bowl on the coffee table, Emma was unable to refrain from pulling the teenage yawn trick and put her arm around her. Regina just smiled and scooted closer. To her, it felt like heaven. She had forgotten how long the movie was though, and the pair lay cuddled on the couch until the only sound in the apartment was the credits and the soft breathing of the two women.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than the others and is (***spoilers****) nothing but shameless fluff. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, let me know how I'm doing in the comment section. I'm certainly having fun writing this and seeing where these two lovebirds are going to end up.**

 **Regina's POV**

Waking up the next morning was pure heaven. As her eyes fluttered open she was immediately greeted with the sight of her blonde cuddled against her. Chuckling to herself at the thought of the badass cuddling, Regina couldn't help but scoot in closer. She never wanted this moment to end, but sighed when she realized that she needed to get a move on if she was going to make her flight. The mere thought of leaving Emma's arms wrenched her heartstrings. Watching her sleep was like seeing an angel sent down directly from heaven iteself. The realization that she was completely smitten hit her, and for once she didn't mind in the slightest. Apparently sensing her awaken, Emma shifted in her arms.

"G' morning" Emma mummered.

"Good morning, yourself" she chuckled. Eyes finally completely open, Regina was once again consumed with the brilliant green that had quickly become her favorite color. As if she suddenly remembered something, Emma's eyes grew wide. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing...you just. Well...God, Regina. You are just so beautiful! Who looks like this after just waking up?" she as jesturing towards the other. Regina could feel her cheeks flush, and was sure that even in this dim light Emma could see it.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. You look rather breathtaking yourself this morning," she said as she took Emma's lips with her own. Feeling her lean in and deepen the kiss, Regina's her heart began racing. Reaching up and cupping Emma's face, she felt the blonde wrap her arms around the small of her back. Emma nipped playfully back at her, and let out a throaty laugh.

"Fuck, that is definately my favorite way to wake up now."

"I could get used to it as well. Unfortunately I really need to be going if I'm going to make my flight later."

"Oh, yeah, me too..." Emma's disappointment clearly mirrored her own. "Can I at least give you a ride home?"

"I would love that," smiling at the thought of spending a few more minutes with the other, she nodded her head. "Just let me freshen up and I'll be ready." Making her way to the bathroom, Regina washed the remnants of last night's makeup away. Cursing herself for not having a brush in her purse, she ran her hands through her hair before pulling out a hair tie from her purse as a knock came from the other side.

"Regina, hey. I just thought you might like something a little more comforatable to wear." Emma muttered pushing some clothes through the crack in the door. Regina thanked her and looked at the clothes Emma had given her. A wrinkled ACDC tshirt and some black yoga pants. Pulling the shirt over her head, she inhaled the sweet smell that was Emma. Not wanting to scare the other woman with her wild hair and lack of makeup, she quickly decided to apply a light layer of the latter. When she was satisfied that she looked good enough to face the blonde she left the bathroom in search of her. The smell of coffee drifting through the hallway drew her to the kitchen. The sight of Emma in sweatpants and a white tank top dampened her underwear. Hell, the woman was effortlessly gorgeous.

"Hi..."

"Hey, I thought you might like a cup of coffee. You know, in case that rather heated kiss on the couch didn't wake you up" Emma joked.

"Oh, Miss Swan, it certainly woke up something. But I'm afraid that now is not the time for that" she replied cheekily as she noticed the other woman stiffen.

"Well, then I guess this will have to do then," she said passing her a steaming mug. "I noticed you were wearing some crazy hot heels last night and I'm pretty sure that they won't go with your new look. I took the liberty of checking the size, we wear the same. I have an extra pair of chucks if you'd like to wear them."

"Who knew you were so thoughtful," she teased.

"Well, I have my moments _Miss Mills_." The emphasis oh her name caused Regina to chuckle. Together they gathered up Regina's belongings before leaving in Emma's car.

"I have to say, this is much better than the death trap you call a motorcycle."

"Ah, you don't mean it. I know you secretly liked being all close to me. You don't have to pretend to be scared to hold on to me..." she waggled her eyebrows causing Regina to roll her eyes. Never had she felt so comfortable with another person. Hell, she had been with Kathryn half of her life and she was never able to joke so easily with the other woman. With Emma everything was so easy, like breathing.

The playful banter continued all the way until they parked on the curb in front of her home. Getting out quickly, Emma jogged around the car and opened her door.

"Your magesty," she said, with an overdramatic bow.

"Funny..."

"Why thank you, I've always thought so."

Reaching out to grab her hand to help her out of the car, Emma gave her yet another one of those dazzling smiles that caused her heart to do a summersault. What surprised her even more was that when she was out of the car, their hands stayed clasped together.

"Thank you, for a wonderful night Miss Swan."

"Anytime...do you think maybe I could take you on a real date sometime?" There goes her heart flipping again.

"Y-yes." The two exchanged numbers and a chaste kiss before the blonde turned to go.

 **Emma's Pov**

She had said yes! Goddamn she had been holding her breath praying that Regina didn't laugh in her face and tell her to fuck off. Trying desperately to play it cool, she had started to turn when she felt Regina grab her arm.

"Emma..." she breathed, before capturing her lips in a not so chaste kiss this time. Jesus Christ this woman was going to be the death of her. She had called her Emma for the first time since that night together. The way she said it made her want to take her then and there. Unable to help herself, she grabbed Regina and pulled her in closer, running her hands along her back. She knew she needed to be going and getting ready to leave, but she just needed a few more seconds. She knew Regina was quickly becoming a habit she had no intention of breaking.

Finally moving apart, the two exchanged shy smiles before Regina went upstairs. Feeling like she could walk on air, Emma practically skipped back to her car. The whole drive back to the apartment she would sing along to the sappy songs on the radio and picture how amazingly hot the brunette looked in her clothes. The way she filled out the yoga pants in a way Emma never could made her want to jump her right there in the kitchen earlier. And Jesus, who would have thought that Regina clad in casual clothes and hair in a ponytail could still look like she stepped out of a fashion magazine.

When she made it back home she quickly raced around the apartment trying to throw together everything she would need for the weekend in LA. She had purposely not mentioned that she was going to be performing at the same show Regina was attending. If she played her cards right, this could be when she could make the other woman hers. She knew that the actress would win her Emmy, hell, they'd be morons not to pick her. She wasn't proud to admit that she had been binge watching the show just to see the other woman, but she could admit that Regina Mills was talented as fuck. As she was throwing her toiletry bag in her duffle, she heard a buzz from her phone. Looking down, she smiled seeing who it was from.

 **Thank you for a wonderful evening Miss Swan -R**

She wanted so desperately to reply wittily but every bit of thought evaded her. She had been trying to play it cool and wait at least until tonight to text the other woman, but if she was going to text her first there was no holding back now.

 **I mean you did drool all over me, but I guess it was still fun -E**

 **Miss Swan you are incorrigible -R**

 **Only one way to find out -E**

 **We certainly will -R**

 **Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to leave? -E**

 **Are you trying to get rid of me? -R**

 **Nope, not at all. Just making sure I'm not a distraction -E**

 **Never -R**

 **I can't wait to see you again -E**

 **Me too. Maybe when I get back next week? -R**

 **Let me check my calendar -E**

 **Do try to pencil me in -R**

 **Yes ma'am -E**

 **Have to go dear, about to leave. Talk to you later? -R**

 **You bet, be safe -E**

 **You too, have fun rehearsing for your show -R**

Emma couldn't believe the way just the texts between her and Regina made her feel. She loved that the other woman could make her smile so damn easily. For the first time in years, maybe her whole life, she felt perfectly content. She picked up her duffle almost exactly the same time as the driver rang her doorbell. Bracing herself for the weekend to come, she made her way to the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

**Regina's POV**

Spending the night with Emma had completely rejuvinated her. Yesterday had started off terribly but ended so much better than she could ever imagine. Where her newfound courage had come from she had no idea but she had no intention of losing it now.

"So the rumors are true!" her assistant Astrid cried.

"Astrid, what are you talking about?"

"Well I heard that you were seeing someone but I didn't believe it. And now here you come rolling in at 7 am in clothes that are clearly not yours," she smirked.

"I don't know what your talking about, but I'm going to shower while you finish packing."

Regina sauntered off to her bathroom as her assistant continued packing everything she would need. Running the water and stripping down, she stepped in the shower and let out a moan as the warm spray massaged her. She went through the routine, but found herself distracted repeatedly as she thought about Emma. She thought about how she had woken up against the blonde, about how she had spent the night doing nothing but being with her. Well, they did share a few kisses. She pictured herself attacking Emma in the elevator, and smirked. The singer certainly was a talented kisser, and she was hot as hell to boot.

As her thoughts took a slightly dirtier turn, she could feel the moisture welling between her thighs. _What the hell, I'm not getting any this weekend anyway..._ she thought as she let her fingers trace her damp sex. Instead of quickly trying to finish herself, she thought about Emma, what it would feel like if the blonde were here touching her. Running her hand through her folds she imagined it was Emma caressing her, she had to remind herself she was not alone as she left out a muffled cry. When she inserted a finger in herself, she had a sense of deja vu. A memory flashed through her head of Emma with her head between her legs doing the same thing. Only increasing her desire, she withdrew before circling her clit. That too brought back a flash of the blonde taking her bundle of nerves between her lips. Suddenly as if it had been there the whole time, Regina remembered pulling Emma's own boyshorts down with her teeth before feasting on her.

Each new memory quickened her pace, every thought of Emma made her wetter as she pleasured herself. The look of Emma's face as she was lost in her own pleasure was all it took for Regina to come undone. Letting herself come down from her high, she smiled. For almost two weeks she had been trying so desperately to remember that night, and here in the shower after spending the night with her, it finally came back. _Holy shit, that was intense_ she thought to herself. Feeling quite refreshed, she cleaned herself up and turned the water off.

Going back to her room, she noted that Astrid was still in the corner putting her belongings into her suitcase. Dismissing her, she went to her drawer and took out her under garments and began rummaging for something comfortable to wear on the plane. Looking back to the floor by the bathroom, she decided to put Emma's clothes back on. They were clean after all, not to mention smelled of the one person she wished were going to be there. Noticing her assistant giving her a sly look, she rolled her eyes began dressing.

"So are you going to tell me who she is or do I have to play the guessing game?"

"Are we back on this?"

"Well, you did just smell the shirt and smile. So yes, we are. Now does this have anything to do you coming in late last Sunday morning? Because damn that hickey was HUGE!"

"I loathe you."

"No you don't."

"Fine! If it will get you to drop it, I'm sort of seeing someone. It's nothing serious..." _yet_ she thought to herself.

"Reggie come on, spill.."

"No! And how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that? Don't you have some work to do? I should have known better than to hire my friends to work for me. First Graham then you..."

"Graham knows?! That's not fair, how come he gets to know and I don't?"

Refusing to acknowledge Astrid any longer, Regina began fixing her hair and reapplying makeup. Satisfied that she looked good enough, she began going about her room and grabbing overnight essentials like her charger when she realized her phone needed some juice before getting on the plane. Turning it back on she looked at the last screen she had been on. Seeing Emma's name pop up on the screen she had been unable to help herself from typing:

 **Thank you for a wonderful evening Miss Swan**

She pursed her lips to surpress a grin when Emma immediately texted her back. Ignoring the kissy noises her friend was making from her closet, she opened Emma's message.

 **I mean you did drool all over me, but I guess it was still fun**

She outright laughed as she responded back.

"Uh, excuse me. The Regina Mills I know does not giggle like a teenage school girl. You have beans, spill them!"

Instead of answering, she just sat on the edge of her bed texting her lady love back. Hearing huffing and puffing from the closet, she realized that it must be getting close to time to leave. Wrapping up things with Emma, she stood up and grabbed her back before asking her assistant if she was ready to go.

"Yep. Dress: check. Shoes: check. Suitcase: check. The name of your new girlfriend-" Regina just grabbed her purse and ignored her. "Your sense of humor still missing: double check. I guess we are ready. Let's go.''

Fighting their way into New Jersey (gross) and into the airport, they boarded with little problem. Sitting in first class, she shared a row with her friend. Knowing that it was going to be a long flight if she had to listen to her whine about not getting to know her business, she quickly pulled out her ipod to listen to some music. She had downloaded Emma's last two cds after they had coffee the other day and was rather impressed by how much fun the music was to listen to.

"Ooooh, you listen to Emma Swan?" her friend said, grabbing her ipod. "I loved her last album, it's dripping with sex appeal. Not that tacos do anything for me, no offense to you."

"I saw her live last week at that stupid charity event that Mary Margaret threw last weekend, I just downloaded it" she replied before grabbing her ipod back and facing the window.

"You'll love it. Oh my God, Reggie! It's too bad you are recently taken, I hear that she likes chicks and is single-" she continued rambling nonstop.

"Yes, what a shame." she replied sarcastically. _If only you knew..._

Instead of listening, she put in her earphones and turned the volume up A heavy base started playing as she clicked on the first song.

 **You keep calling, you keep calling**

 **Saying that you want it back**

 **All my loving, all my loving**

 **But you can't, you can't**

 **You keep trying, you keep trying**

 **With that sweet talk on your tongue**

 **But I'm not buying, I'm not buying**

 **I can't, I can't**

Feeling herself enjoy the beat she closed her eyes and got lost in the sound of Emma's voice.

 **Cause you had your chance and you blew it**

 **Yea, you ripped it out and you chewed it**

 **And the more you talk, you prove it**

 **yea, you prove it**

 **Damn, you're such a**

 **Did you think that I would let you**

 **Crawl right back into my bedroom**

 **After everything we've been through**

 **I know the truth**

 **That, damn, you're such a**

 **Difficult little devil**

 **Trying to put it back together**

 **Cause you see I'm doing better**

 **Without you now**

 **Damn, you're such a**

 **Dadadada dadadadada**

 **Damn, you're such a**

 **Dadadada**

 **I know the truth**

 **Damn, you're such a**

 **See you smokin, see you smoking**

 **Those electric cigarettes**

 **Are you joking? Are you joking?**

 **I can't, I can't**

After the first few songs played and Astrid realized she wasn't in the mood to talk, she passed the flight betwen napping and listening to Emma. She would have never guessed that Emma was such a, well for lack of a better word, dance-y person. Despite it being outside of her general taste in music, she found that she enjoyed it immensely. She was astounded that the six hour flight went by so quickly. Since she hadn't checked any bags, the two women made it quickly out of LAX. Almost making it to the car before being noticed, she caught the sight of shuddering cameras flashing out of the corner of her eye.

"Miss Mills!"

"Regina, this way!"

"Regina, how about a picture?"

"Get out of her way, she's just trying to get to her car!" came a familiar voice as a large arm wrapped around her and grabbed her suitcase.

"Thank God, Graham. I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry Gina, had to go to the restroom. I was trying to wait on you, I thought I had a bit more time. Hey Astrid!"

The trio pushed through the thickening crowd, attempting to get Regina away from the paparazzi. She shook her head remembering why she loved New York so much. Despite how much more rude the people were, the anonymity created by the general lack of caring in city made being a celebrity a little easier. Yes, she was recognized frequently, but as least she wasn't swarmed like she was now. Finally making it to the car, the group cumulatively let out a sigh of relief.

"So Gina, how did last night go with Emma?"

"Emma? Is that the girl who's clothes you're wearing?"

"Thanks Graham..."

"Sorry Gina, I didn't realize it was a secret. I thought you guys were just having drinks" he apologized sheepishly.

"Wait, back to this Emma? Emma who?"

"She didn't tell you she slept with Emma Swan last weekend? I had to pay some kid off to keep the pictures out of the tabloids."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes, and apparently she went home with her last night."

Deciding to act like she wasn't there seemed like the best course of action. Neither one of her friends was letting this go any time soon, though.

"Oh my God, Reggie! Why haven't you told me about the scandalous details? I'm your best friend! Not to mention we were just talking about her, and you've already had the goods!"

"No you're not, I hate both of you. I'm firing both of you and finding people who will actually work."

"Ah come on, you know we are just teasing. Besides, you are the one wearing someone else's clothes. I mean, come on. You know we all know you don't own clothes like that..." he chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I went home with Emma last night. Nothing happened, really. We watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch. Nothing dirty or interesting. Happy?"

Satisfied that their friend had finally opened up at least a small amount, the two agreed to let her be and began talking about getting to their hotel and settled in, before going out for drinks. Regina, thought about Emma and wished she was here. Maybe then it would be a little easier to ignore the other two. Debating on whether or not it was too soon to text her again, her need to speak to the blonde won out.

 **Made it to LA. Wish you were here -R**

After several minutes of not recieving a reply she realized Emma's phone was probably turned off because she was on her plane. Attempting to rejoin her friends conversation, but failing miserably Regina tried to push Emma from her mind. Declining to go shopping, feigning exhaustion she agreed to meet up with them for dinner after her nap. Laying on her california king sized bed, she couldn't help but feel lonely. She felt pathetic that she had only known the other for such a short time and was already in too deep. A vibration shattered her innermonologue.

 **Me too. I spent my whole flight dreaming about your smile -E**

 **As I seem to remember, it is you with the gorgeous smile -R**

 **Oh, is that all you remember about me? How about my hot body or dazzling personality? -E**

 **Actually I remember everything... -R**

 **Everything? -E**

 **Everything... -R**

No sooner than she sent the message, her phone started buzzing.

"Emma?"

"What do you mean you remember everything? Like EVERYTHING, everything?"

"Yes, I remember going home with you, and everything after."

"Oh..."

"Emma, you are so beautiful..."

"Me? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Hush, and let me compliment you..."

"Yes ma'am"

"See, was that so difficult?"

"No. I guess I could get used to hearing that. Unfortunately I have to go, I have a dry run to go over. If I don't talk to you before then, I know you are going to win tomorrow. Sleep well, beautiful."

Feeling the butterflies flutter again, she held her phone to her chest before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma's Pov**

Refraining from texting Regina had proved to be more difficult that she imagined. Granted rehearsals kept her preoccupied the previous evening, this morning was not going as well. Since her appearance was a surprise she would not be walking the red carpet, which meant she wasn't being forced to get all dolled up starting at the crack of dawn. Instead, she spent the morning knowing Regina was awake just down the street and could do nothing about it.

 _Get yourself together, Swan. Since when have you been so clingy?_ Since Regina Mills walked into her life, she supposed. She knew the other woman was probably busy, but she could not stop herself from checking her phone every three seconds anyway. When her phone did finally vibrate she almost jumped out of the bed.

 **Rockstar, don't forget to make the rounds tonight afterwards since you aren't getting any publicity before the show. -Killian Jones**

Mentally sighing at having to talk to her douch of a boss before lunch, she typed out a quick reply before attempting to get more sleep. Tossing and turning for a few more hours, she decided to call Ruby. After several rings, an extremely tired sounding Ruby answered.

"H'lo?"

"Hey, it's me. You okay? You sound half dead." She could hear her friend yawning loudly in the background.

"Yeah, I had to work a double again yesterday because my good for nothing staff cannot show up for their damn shifts."

"Wow, Red, you almost sounded like Granny there for a sec." Emma couldn't pass up the opportunity to rib her friend.

"Take that back!"

"Nope, not a chance."

"So how's operation mongoose going?"

"What the hell is operation mongoose?"

"Your happy ending, you idiot. What else would it be?"

"You are so stupid," she chuckled.

"Don't evade the question, Swan!"

"It's going good, I guess. She stayed over after we left the other night."

"Holy shit! I knew you guys were going to screw again."

"We didn't have sex, Rubes. We fell asleep watching Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Are you serious? You had a totally hot woman alone in your house and you did NOT put the moves on her?"

"No, I already told you I'm trying to do things right this time around. Plus after today, I'm hoping she will see me as more than just some one night stand."

"Dude, there's no way she thinks that! I mean she stayed the night at your place and didn't even try to get you out of your clothes."

"She told me her memory came back from the other night," she paused.

"And?" Ruby begged, impatiently.

"I called her, she didn't seem worried or regretful. She sorta sounded relieved."

"Damn, you got it bad, Em."

"I know."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What's that?" she asked skeptically.

"When you two lovebirds get your shit together and get hitched, I get to be your maid of honor. I mean, I did help orchestrate this whole event. AND I didn't even cave when Mary Margaret called and interrogated me the other afternoon after your left her house." She took a small enough break to catch her breath, before, "You know how scary she is, and I am clearly your best friend."

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever, you two are endgame."

"Bye, Rubes."

"But you didn't answer-" But Emma had hung up before Red could finish. She smiled to herself as a knock on her door indicated that her glam squad had finally arrived.

 **Regina's POV**

As Tink finished putting on the finishing touches on her face, she felt another set of hands tugging at her gown. She normally loved getting dressed up, but her mind was a million miles away. When Graham showed up around four, she figured that was the signal that it was time to go. Being recently single the thought of walking through all that press alone scared her to death. Luckily, as her publicist he would make an excellent escort and fiend off unwanted questions for her. And was she sure there would be plenty of those. _God I can't wait for this whole mess to blow over._

"Alright, Gina? Ready to be off?" Graham called to her.

"Yes, let's get this show on the road, the sooner we get there the sooner it will be over."

"Don't say that. What about your nomination?" He said as he opened the door of the limo.

"Come on, Graham. We both know I don't have a shot in hell of winning that."

"Are you kidding me? You are amazing. They would be idiots not to choose you!" Regina found herself smiling at his last comment, and how she had heard it from her green-eyed goddess only yesterday. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"That's what Emma said yesterday morning at her house."

"Well I knew I liked her, I'm gald to see she realizes how wonderful you truly are."

She found solace to her preshow nerves in the thought of Emma. Her recent discovery of their night together had giver her the courage to do what she needed the moment she got back to New York. She and Graham made idle chit chat on the ride to the Nokia Center. As they got closer, traffic seemed to slow down to a snail's pace, which only seemed to intensify her panic.

"Hey, calm down," he said rubbing her hands between his own. "You can do this, I won't let anyone harass you. Anybody puts so much as a toe out of line, they'll have me to answer to. Got it?"

"Thanks for being my date, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"What are friends for?"

As the car stopped for the final time, she found her door opened and was greeted with the roar of a crowd and the flashing of thousands of cameras.

"Regina!"

"How 'bout a smile for the camera?"

"Who are you wearing?"

Everyone seemed to be shouting the same things. It wasn't until she was about halfway there when the inevitable happend.

"Mrs Mills, where is your wife this evening?"

"Is it true she is pregnant?"

"Did you two conceive the baby together?"

She could feel her eyes start to water. True to his word, Graham stepped in, which gave her just enough time to mask her emotions. She silently thanked God that she was an actress and had plenty of practice, or else today would be an even bigger nightmare.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks."

"Gina, I mean it. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Who are we talking to next?"

"E! Network, Maria somebody." Stopping to pose for the hundreth time, she pictured Emma again, and their reunion in New York and willed herself to keep going. E! was her only real interview of the day that she accepted. Generally they kept their questions in line.

"And here we have TV's hottest star, Regina Mills! Regina, you look stunning. Who are you wearing?"

"Versace, of course dear." she purred. Putting in the act was half the battle, not to mention what kept her paychecks rolling in.

"Of course, and aren't you a vision in violet," Maria complemented her. "Tell us about the role you have been nominated for tonight."

"Well, I play a merciless evil queen who will stop at nothing to avenge the death of her betrothed. The show is told in a series of flashbacks, giving you a backstory on how wickedness was made within her."

"Can I say that this is my favorite show? I literally watch you from the edge of my seat every week. I hear you just wrapped the season finale early in the week, can you give us any spoilers?"

"I'm afraid my lips are sealed, you'll just have to tune in Sunday's at 8 to see," she teased.

"If you don't mind me getting personal for a moment, I would like to offer you my apologies in regards to your recent divorce. How are you holding up?" Regina knew at some point she would have to face it. Time to put on her big girl panties, and get over it.

"You know, Maria, It has been a difficult few months, but I look forward to putting this whole ordeal behind me."

"You seem to be doing remarkably well. Let me just say on behalf of everyone here at the E! Network, we wish you all the luck in the world tonight. Thank you, Regina!"

Stepping away from the mic and camera, she let out a huge sigh of relief. She looked over at Graham only to see him giving her a thumbs up and a smile. After what seemed like an eternity, they made thier way inside and to their seats. The show opened with Neil Patrick Harris doing an entertaining musical number, and several celebs making guest appearances. After an hour and a half of acceptace speeches, it was almost time for her category.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we have a surprise for you. After a year of red-hot chart topping hits, we have managed to get this years top selling artist to perform a new song debuting tonight for the first time, the one, the only- EMMA SWAN!"

As the lights dimmed and fog began flowing off the stage, Regina' heart hammered away in her chest. No wonder Emma had been so foggy on the details of her show. But why hadn't she told her she was in LA, too? Her thoughts were interupted as Emma's silhouette came into view.

 **All I want to get is a little bit closer**

 **All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?**

 **Here comes the breathe before we get, a little bit closer**

 **Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer.**

The multicolored lights began flashing, lighting up the beautiful face she had been dreaming about. Seeming to know exactly where she was, Emma locked eyes with Regina.

 **The door are open, the wind is really blowing**

 **The night sky is changing overhead**

 **It's not just all physical**

 **I'm the type who won't get oh so critical**

 **So let's make things physical**

 **I won't treat you like you're oh so typical**

 **I won't treat you like you're oh so typical**

Regina had listened to all of Emma's albums multiple times, and hadn't heard a song like this before. Watching the blonde dance around on stage in her tight leather shorts and tank top was making her want to be physical as well.

 **All you think of lately, is getting underneath me**

 **All I dream of lately, is how to get you underneath me**

 **Here comes the heat before we meet, a little bit closer**

 **Her come the spark before the dark, come a little closer**

 **The lights are off and the sun is finally setting**

 **The night sky is changing overhead**

 **It's not just all physical**

 **I'm the type who won't get oh so critical**

 **So let's make things physical**

 **I won't treat you like you're oh so typical**

She knew this song was about her. The heat between them was growing dangerously irresistable, but her was Emma worried that Regina only thought of her as a one night stand. Some physical being that she could toss away when she was done. Eyes meeting again, Regina offered her a wide grin. Seeing it, Emma seemed to find even more enthusiasm.

 **I want you close, I want you**

 **I won't treat you like you're typical**

 **I want you close, I want you**

 **I won't treat you like you're typical**

 **Here comes the dreams of you and me**

 **Here comes the dreams**

 **Here comes the dreams of you and me**

 **Here comes the dreams**

 **It's not just all physical**

 **I'm the type who won't get oh so critical**

 **So let's make things physical**

 **I won't treat you like you're typical**

 **I won't treat you like you're typical**

 **I won't treat you like you're typical**

Coming down to her knees in the center of the stage, she stopped almost directly in front of the brunette. Her nerves long past forgotten along with the award, all she could think of was Emma telling her she wanted more.

 **All I want to get is a little bit closer**

 **All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?**

Song: Closer

Artsit: Tegan & Sara


	10. Chapter 10

**Regina's POV**

Heart racing, she attempted to control her grin. When the lights came back up and Emma retreated backstage, Graham gave her a knowing smile.

"And now, for tonight's most talked about category, here are the nominees for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series..." Regina could feel a knot forming in her stomach. Suddenly she felt sick, and all the joy from Emma's performance evaporated. When her face appeared on screen as the final nominee, she gulped. The presentor, some actor from a new sitcom, slid his finger under the envelope's seal, she felt so foolish for even attending. She had absolutely no shot, what the hell was she thinking?

"The award goes to...Regina MIlls!"

Her thoughts were lost in the thunderous sound of clapping. Unable to comprehend what she was hearing, she felt Graham pushing her up and telling her repeately that she had won. Walking to the stage, confident Regina kicked back in. Giving the camera her most sultry look, she accepted the award and turned to make her speech.

"Wow," she breathed, "I was not expecting this. I know everyone says this, but I sincerely do not have a speech prepared. I would like to thank our amazing team of writers for giving me the opportunity to play such a strong character, um.. I would also like to thank Mr Rober Gold for taking a chance on an unknown girl who was just trying to make her dreams come true. And lastly to my friends Graham and Astrid, to whom, I owe everything. Without you, I would be a mess, thank you both for believing in me."

As the music played her off, she was ushered to a side coridor backstage. When the assistant asked her to wait there until she could be lead back to her seat, she looked at her statue and chuckled to herself for being so nervous.

"I told you that there was no way you could lose," a voice whispered into her ear.

"Emma!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the taller woman. "You were so wonderful out there!"

"Did you like the song? I've been working on it since I ran into you at Leroy's."

"You wrote it for me?"

"How could I not? You are everything I never knew I wanted. I want you, Regina, in every possible way." Leaning in closer, Emma cupped Regina's face in her palm.

"Miss Swan...you are such a romantic," she teased.

"I guess you bring it out in me." The two gazed at one another, dissolving the remaining distance slowly.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan, Miss Mills. Your escorts will lead you to your seats now," A small woman wearing a dramatic expression interupted.

"We will finish this later," Emma whispered to her, giving Regina her signiture tight-lipped smile. Regina was sure that her heart was going to giver out from all the pounding it had done today. Watching the singer being lead to the other side of the auditorium, she shook her head before following her own escort to her seat beside Graham. Looking up and seeing her approaching, she stood to hug her.

"I knew you could do it, Gina," he said softly softly as they embraced. Taking their seats they spent the remaining time laughing along with each of the respective bits. Suddenly, everything seemed humorous. She supposed it had everything to do with her nerves subsiding and her brief encounter with Emma backstage. When the closing monologue wrapped and everyone was released, she wanted to rush to Emma. Instead, she was pulled from interview to interview with several different media stations. Moving to her final stop, she saw her blonde-haired goddess doing an interview about her performance.

"That song! To say that it is absolutely amazing still seems like an understatement. From your previous work, I've noticed that you don't do 'love songs'. May I ask what changed?"

"Well, sometimes when you meet someone who flips your entire world upside down, you have to adjust your way of thinking." From her vantage point, Regina knew Emma couldn't see her. She listened eagerly to the exchange.

"Ah, so there is a new lady-love in your life. Is it serious?"

"Officially no, but I hope that will change very soon."

"Well who could say no to a performance like that? Is the lucky woman here with you tonight?"

"I'm afraid this is staying under the radar, sorry." The correspondent didn't miss a beat, expecting her deflection. Regina felt a surge of affection, and couldn't wait for tonight to be over so she could have her time alone with the object of her recent fantasies. Wrapping up her interview, she turned and made eye contact with the brunette. Cocking her head, she strutted past her with an inconspicuous wink that took her breath away.

After spending several moments talking to the same person who had previously interviewed Emma, she met back up with her friend.

"Fancy a drink?"

"No thank you, I need to keep a clear head tonight."

"Well in that case, I guess now is a good time to tell you Mary Margaret is looking for you."

"Damn it, I can't catch a break." Her friend just chuckled at her obvious displeasure before telling her he was off to meet up with their other friend. She walked through a sea of people offering her congratulations before she spotted Mary Margaret and David in the corner. As she approached them, she realized they were talking animately with Emma. Seeing her coming, David was the first to greet her.

"Regina! Congrats on the big win!" he exclaimed, offering her a cordial hug which she haphazardly returned.

"Oh Regina, we knew you were a shoo in! I'm so happy that someone from our little work family won!" She threw her arms around her neck much to Regina's dismay. So much for their fued. With Emma looking on, she knew that she would have to make a greater effort to get along with the tiny woman. "How rude of me, I don't believe I've introduced you to my adoptive sister, Emma?"

Regina's jaw dropped. She knew the two were close, but didn't realize they were practically related.

"We've met, briefly."

"Yes at our little fundraiser a few weeks ago," Emma added.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that. In fact, I was just inviting Emma for drinks if you care to join us."

"Actually, M', I'm really tired. I was rehearsing until like three this morning. Plus I need to fly out really early in the morning."

"Come on, Emma, please? We aren't coming back to town for a few weeks."

"Sorry, really. But I hear my bed calling my name."

"What about you and Graham?" David asked.

"He may be up for it, I believe he and my assistant were debated on where to go. But I'm afraid that I'm not feeling well. I was just making rounds before heading out." She excused herself under the pretense of going to find her publicist. No sooner than she got away, she felt her handbag buzz.

 **Hope you aren't feeling to under the weather. I would like to finish our little chat from earlier. -E**

 **Only if you aren't too tired, Miss Swan. Meet me at my hotel? -R**

 **Hell yes -E**

 **L'Ermitage. Penhouse suite. See you in 20? -R**

 **Yes ma'am -E**

She found Graham talking to Astrid. She rolled her eyes knowing what the two were going to say when she told them what she was up to. She hurridly whispered her goodbyes to them.

"Go get her, Reggie! I'll stay at G's room tonight."

"Yeah, have fun. We'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"Oh, and try to keep the hickeys to a minimum this time, yeah?" Astrid joked.

Rolling her eyes, yet again, she navigated herself to her waiting car. She quickly made it back to her hotel and rushed to her room.

 **Got held up by people. On my way now -E**

 **Take your time, I'll be waiting -R**

 **No. Can't wait to see you. In case I didn't tell you earlier, you were so incredibly beautiful tonight -E**

 **Flattery, will get you everywhere Miss Swan -R**

Deciding to change out of her gown before Emma arrived, she rummaged through her clothes before settling on a comfortable pair of linen pants and a cream coloured tunic. Pulling out the mountain of bobby pins, she ran a brush through her curls to loosen them up. Satisfied with her reflection, she padded barefoot back to the living room. Just as she was about to call the other woman, a soft knock came from the front door. Rushing to it, she came quickly opened it and dragged Emma inside. Before she could do or say anything, Emma pulled her into a passionate kiss. Feeling the blonde wrap her arms around her, she hungrily melted her lips into Emma's. Finally seperating themselves, Emma looked at her with amusement.

"Damn, if I knew singing to you would get me that, I would have done it a helluva lot sooner."

"Well, dear, in all fairness, last time I heard you sing, I slept with you."

"So you did."

"Do you want a drink or anything? I could call roomservice and order some champagne."

"I'm fine. Maybe we could talk, though."

"Yes, I think we should. Come, sit with me."

 **Emma's POV**

 _This is it,_ she thought. _Don't fuck it up, Swan._ As she sat down next to Regina, she could feel her mouth getting dry and her palms start to sweat. Rubbing her hand nervously against her thighs, she cleared her throat.

"So..." she said awkwardly.

"So..." Regina smirked.

"You remember everything?"

"To my knowledge."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Okay? Are you insane? Of course I'm more than okay with it, Emma. As I seem to recall, I actively participated in our little sleepover."

"So where does that leave us?" It took all of her courage to say that one sentence. A million scenarios played through her head as she waited on Regina's reply. With a word she could destroy Emma.

"I believe that leaves us dating. That is if you are up for it, Miss Swan." Looking into Regina's eyes she knew she had to ask the question before she lost her nerve. Unfortunately, her question could ruin everything.

"What about your wife?" Instantaneously, the dark haired woman stiffened. Her eyese searched Emma's as she let out the breath she had been holding.

"I don't have a wife, at least not anymore. My divorce was finalized Wednesday. That's why Graham and I were at Ruby's bar. We were celebrating because, for the first time in a long time, I'm free to be with someone who cares for me. That's the reason I didn't stay the morning after we slept together. I knew I couldn't, in good conscience, start something with you without taking care of all my baggage."

She felt like she could fly, in her wildest dreams she could not have pictured a better outcome.

"But you barely knew me."

"Emma I knew there was something special about you from the moment I saw you on stage. Everything about you piqued my attention."

"You want to be with me?"

"If you'll have me," Regina beamed at her.

But words failed her. After thirty years of being shuffled and kicked around, she had never thought that something like this would happen to her. Instead of responding, she leaned in and brushed her lips lightly on Regina's. She pulled herself back, smiled at the brunette, and pushed her back on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's a bit short, it was my first real attempt to write smut. Hope that you guys like it, as alway feel free to comment and let me know how I'm doing. Until next time :) P.S. sorry about the gramatical errors, I don't have a beta.**

 **Emma's POV**

Hovering over her, she couldn't help the but admire the soft features that the actress usually worked so hard to cover up. The Regina she had seen thus far had worn a mask of indifference but the woman underneath her now gave her a dazzling smile that reached her eyes and shown brightly despite the dimmly lit room. Feeling her stomach knot with longing, she brushed the brunette's hair back, leaning in and placing the gentlest kiss against the lucious lips waiting for hers. Savoring every touch, she pushed herself closer to the other woman as Regina's hands slid slowly up and down her back. Feeling her tongue glide across her lower lip, Emma welcomed the offer to deepen their kiss. She closed her eyes attempting to focus of the feeling of their lips moving in perfect synchronicity, willing herself to commit each moment into her memory.

"Emma..." Regina breathed. Her name sounded like it was coming from the lips of an angel and at that moment she was convinced it was. How on earth could one woman be so incredibly perfect? Emma knew she was in deep and despite everything she had been through, she didn't mind in the slightest. Feeling Regina's nails applying pressure to her shoulder blades, she drug her lips across the other woman's cheek until they reached her left ear. Nibbling playfully at the lobe, she felt her center tighten when she gasped.

"Please..." the brunette whimpered.

"What do you need?" she whispered against her neck, taking the opportunity to taste the exposed flesh.

"You."

That one word was all took. Straightening herself up, she gazed into the chocolate eyes pleading with her. Regina's had one hand on the back of her neck and the other wrapped around the small of her back. Placing one more fevered kiss against the brunette, she reached down underneath Regina's thighs and hoisted her off the couch. Wrapping her legs around her tightly and letting out a throaty chuckle, she noticed Regina looking down at her with an expression that was a mixture of awe and pure lust. Somehow, Emma managed to make it to the bed and slowly place her down without faltering.

"That was so _fucking_ hot." Regina swearing almost made Emma cum right then and there. Unable to control herself any longer, the she climbed atop her as they continued to makeout like teenagers in the backseat of a car. Both women nervous, both longing to touch the other. Feeling a hand slide up her back and pull at her shirt, she sat up and yanked it off before lowering back down and allowing her to trace the contures of her body. Suddenly, she felt herself being flipped onto her back as Regina looked down at her with a devilish grin. Her eyes snapped shut when lips began grazing their way down her neck and chest. Now and again the brunette would allow her teeth to nip playfully and each time the blonde would let out a low moan.

Taking it as a sign of encouragement, Regina reached around and unclasped Emma's bra and tossed it to the side. Eyes now open, she looked up cockily as if daring the other to make the first move. Meeting the challenge, Regina lowered her lips into her breast, rolling a perky nipple against her tongue as she palmed the other eliciting another moan. Peppering kisses across her chest she took the other nipple in her mouth while letting her free hand trace the curves of Emma's abs. Wanting to feel the soft skin of the brunette as well, she pulled at the cream colored shirt, breaking the other from her ministrations.

It occured to her that this was the point of no return. From here, once they slept together it was no longer some drunken fling. Until now, either of them could have written it off as lingering sexual tension from an alcohol fueled night of fun. Except they were both clear headed and sober now, and each wanted the other. When Regina got off the bed, the first thing that she thought was that she had realized it too and was fleeing. Instead, she raised her eyebrow in that way she does, and strips her remaining clothes off.

"It seems we still have too many clothes on for my liking," she echoed Emma's own words from their first night together. Her eyes gazed hungrily at Regina, wanting to taste the arousal that was evident even from her vantage point. As she stepped back to the bed, her hands immediately went the button on the blondes shorts. "These simply won't do, they must go." She hastily kicked off her shoes so the other could finish undressing her.

Laying back against the duvet, Emma smiled as Regina pressed her body against her own. Mirroring her earlier actions, Regina grazed her teeth against the side of Emma's neck, before whispering: "All I think of lately, is how to get you underneath me..." Letting her hands roam on the newly exposed body, she felt moisture pool between her thighs when the brunette began grinding their centers together. Pushing both hands down, she grasped tightly against Regina's ass bringing them closer together.

"Fuck me, Regina!" she exclaimed.

"With pleasure, dear," she purred trailing her hand down before gliding it across her outer lips. "My, my, my. Is this all for me, Miss Swan?" she asked feeling the evident wetness from her sexual frustration.

"Yes, only for you."

Another look passed across Regina's face for a second that wasn't lust. It was an expression Emma had never seen before, one she couldn't quite place. It was quickly pushed from her mind as her lover entered her. She slowly moved one finger in before pulling completely out, teasing her. She whimpered at the sudden emptiness, pleading with her eyes for more. Giving her a tight lipped smile, Regina lowered her head and kissed Emma deeply as she entered her again, this time with two fingers. Gasping at the suddenly fullness, she opened her legs wider giving her better access. The lips that had been kissing her so passionately seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved randomly around her chest and futher down. Regina never missed a beat, keeping pace with a steady rhythm that kept Emma right at the edge. Moving herself farther down the bed, Regina withdrew from her before pushing her legs apart and kissing the inside of her left thigh. She occasionally nipped roughly at the tender skin before soothing it over with a kiss.

Moving from thigh to thigh she teased Emma until the point where she knew that if she didn't have release soon she may explode. Without warning, the brunette latched her lips against her very swollen bundle of nerves. Bucking wildly beneath her she begged for more. Answering her call, she moved her tongue down and lapped at the drenched center. Each flick of her tongue left Emma more breathless than the last. Wave after wave of orgasmic bliss crashed around her, but still Regina worshipped her. Bringing her fingers back to her entrance, she curled them upwards beckoning Emma to come one last time for her. Feeling the edge approaching, Regina continued moving in and out of her rapidly.

"Oh, fuck...REGINA-yes! There...ugghh...FUCK!" she cried and she felt once last thrust before Regina pulled out of her and moved up to kiss her. She could taste her own juices on her lips and found that she didn't mind, it only added to her need. Straddling her hips, Emma could feel Regina's wetness dripping down on her.

"You are amazing, holy fuck!"

"Mmmmm..." the brunette hummed against her. Using her momentum, she quickly adjusted their positions to move herself on top. Looking down once more at Regina, she was struck by how beautiful she really was.

"You are so incredibly gorgeous, I feel like the luckiest person in the world" Emma mummered as she let her hands roam along her chest. Her favorite thing about the brunette their first time had been her breasts, they were nothing short of sheer perfection. Taking her opportunity to fully explore and taste every inch of them she only moved on when she was certain she had memorized every last detail.

"Em-ma...please...no more teasing..."

"What do you want, baby?"

"T-touch me, please."

Needing no further invitation, she launched herself at her lover's core. To say that she was wet would be an understatement. She knew that Regina couldn't handle anymore teasing so she lapped hungrily at her juices determined not to miss a single drop. Below her, Regina tightened her legs around her as she came. Rather than letting up, Emma used her forearms to hold her thighs apart and used her thumb to rub roughly against her clit. Eliciting her loudest moan yet, she looked up and met the brunette's eyes with a mischievious grin. Moving up her body, she let her think that she was giving her a moments rest. When she reached her lips and placed a searing hot kiss against them, she quickly plunged two fingers into her.

"Emmmma," she groaned.

Instead of answering, she used her hips to add more force. She could feel her walls clamping down on her fingers signalling her approaching orgasm and despite her fatigue, she just thrust harder. With one last loud moan of her name, Regina came apart. With her back arched, her chest heaved heavily. Admiring the view, Emma just watched her soaking up every bit still attempting to commit this whole expirience to memory. Somehow none of it seemed real, she could feel Regina in her arms, but it still seamed a dream.

Wiping the remaining moisture on the sheets, she pulled Regina closer to her as if it would make the whole thing more real. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself, and replayed the day in her head. She couldn't believe her plan worked, she knew Ruby was going to be insufferable. Opening her eyes again, brilliant emerald was met with sparkling chocolate eyes.

"Hey you."

"Hello yourself, Miss Swan."

"Do you understand how fucking hot it is when you call me _Miss Swan_?"

"Hmm? Well now, dear, I guess I'll have to reserve it for special occasions" she teased.

"That was...just-well...I don't know...mind blowing?"

"Yes, I think so. Mind blowing seems about right." Regina nuzzled her head into the crook of Emma's neck.

"You're not going to run this time, right? Because if I wake up in _your_ hotel room alone, I'm going to be pissed."

"No, no running. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to be with you, Emma. Besides, if I left now, I'm pretty sure my friends would drag me back. They seem to have taken quite a liking to you."

"Friends? I've only met Graham, right?"

"Yeah, but he has a big mouth. Our other friend Astrid, who is my assistant, coerced the whole story out of him."

"That sounds like something Ruby would do."

"Can I ask you something?" she tepidly questioned.

"Anything."

"Is Mary Margaret really your sister?" She laughed, knowing that sooner or later this conversation would happen. It wasn't exactly a well kept secret that the two of them disagreed more often than not.

"Well, I mean not biologically or anything. We were in the same foster home when we were teenagers. Granny, that is Ruby's Granny, took us in after she adopted Ruby when her parents died. She thought it would be a good idea to have more children in the house so that Ruby wouldn't be alone. When we were about seventeen and it became apparent that we all bickered like sisters, so she legally adopted us. Not a lot of people know, we kind of like to keep our private life private, ya know?"

"I know," she sighed. "It's good that you have people who love you."

"It wasn't always that way, but I do consider myself lucky that she found me when she did. What about you? Any family?"

"No, none that I speak to. My father passed away a long time ago, and my mother has remained indifferent towards me since I came out."

"That's horrible."

"It's okay, I have my friends. They're more family than my real family ever was."

"Well, you have me now. And I have no intention of going anywhere so you better get used to it!" Emma meant every word of it. She had never been this open with anyone before, and here she was promising to be around to someone she hardly knew.

"I think I can live with that _Miss Swan_."

The two laughed and snuggled in closer. Barely able to keep her eyes open any longer, her last thoughts were of the woman she held in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Regina's POV**

 _"Well, you have me now. And I have no intention of going anywhere so you better get used to it!"_

Those words echoed in her ears through her dreams, dreams that were undoubtably full of the woman who's arms she was currently tangled in. Unsure if it was the previous night or what, but each time she awoke next to Emma seemed better than the last. She held in a chuckle as the blonde snored lightly against her neck. Their night together had been a revelation for her, hell she had only been with one other woman in her life and sex had certainly never been like it was now. Before it seemed more like a chore, something to pacify the other. But with Emma, everything seemed like it was happening for the first time. Thinking back to their wild one night stand to now, she couldn't believe how serious things were getting. She knew she should be worried about jumping into a relationship this soon after her divorce, but didn't she deserve happiness as well? It wasn't like Emma was her girlfriend, they had only just decided to start seeing each other last night. She hoped she was the only one the blonde was seeing because she knew she wanted more. The thought frightened her. Panic suddenly set in at the thought of another potential heartache. Untangling herself, she sighed as her demons decided to surface.

 _"Love is weakness, Regina. And this sickness you have is unacceptable, it's unnatural...I shudder to think what people will say when they find out that my daughter is...well, different."_

Her mother's words thundered in her head, cutting like a knife. Before she could stop herself she was crying and on the verge of hyperventilating. Not wanting Emma to wake and see her like this, she went to the adjoining bathroom and turned on the steaming water to let the shower help wash her tears down. What in the hell was wrong with her, why was she having an anxiety attack after such a wonderful night? Had Cora's verbal abuse really damaged her so deeply that she couldn't enjoy anything without having a breakdown? Clutching herself against the tiled wall, she sobbed uncontrolably.

"Regina, is everything okay?" a soft set of hands gripped her shoulders. _Great, I'm going to scare her off._ Attempting to regain composure, she straightened up before replying.

"Fine, dear. I was just showering." Still refusing to turn around, she felt the blondes hands caressing up and town her arms a gesture that was doing a wonderful job at soothing her.

"Come on, I know you were crying. I could hear you from bed, was it something I did? Because I promise, whatever it is-" Regina turned around quickly, eyeing the blonde. Concern was evident on her face.

"No...God no, you're perfect..." she could feel herself flush and the declaration. "I just have anxiety spells that hit every now and again. I was trying to spare you from having to see it, you must think I'm insane."

"You don't have to hide from me," she whispered as she took Regina in her arms. "I already told you I'm not going anywhere."

Nestling her head in the crook of the taller woman's neck, she let out the deep breathe she didn't realize she had been holding. Strong arms tightened around her giving her some small measure of comfort. Before long, Emma let go. Assuming she was leaving, she was surprised when she took the washcloth from the rack and lathered it up with soap. Turning her around, Emma began soaping her back and gently alternating between washing and massaging each inch of her. There was nothing sexual about their shower, but it was hands down the most intimate moment Regina had ever shared with anyone. Every touch radiated warmth and affection, something she was not accustomed to. Kathryn wasn't exactly the warmest person and her upbringing had been far from loving.

"I'm sorry-" she began when they left the shower and were drying off. Emma cut her off immediatley.

"Don't you dare apologize to me. We all have skeletons in our closets, there is nothing to be ashamed of. But I am here, if you ever want to talk." Looking into those magical green eyes, she saw something she hadn't seen before: pain. Pain and understanding. It seemed there were more layers to Emma Swan than she originally thought. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Emma and smiled. "So I'm perfect, huh?"

"Miss Swan, your ego has inflated to a dangerously high rate."

"Don't blame me, you are the one stroking it."

"I could stroke something else if you prefer, dear."

"Mmmm, I think I would like that very much," Emma said as she picked her up with one quick swoop, carying her honeymoon style to the bed. Their love making was playful and fun, two words she never thought she would use to describe sex. It occured to her that maybe she had been missing out on much more than she thought. She had been clueless for the past twenty years, and was determined to let Emma teach her everything she needed to know about really living. Every kiss her lover placed on her sent a searing touch straight to her core. When she came, it felt like time stopped and there was no one but her and Emma. Looking up at her from her vantage point between her legs, Emma shot her a mischiveous grin, and began devouring her again.

She vaguely registered that she was moaning loudly, but couldn't control herself when she touched her like that.

"FUCK! Holy shit...EMMA, oh God!" Crawling back up and kissing her deeply, Regina could taste herself on Emma's lips. Pushing her on her back, she gazed down at her beautiful blonde. Running her fingers against the contours of each muscle, she could feel the other shudder.

"Come on, baby. Don't be tease, I seem to recall you promising to stroke something," she waggled her eyebrows.

Unable to deny her anything, she immediately plunged herself into the blonde. She smirked at how wet the blonde was, and the effect she could have on her. It wasn't long before Emma came with muffled cry. Regina eased her down from her high, and placed light, open-mouthed kisses against her upper torso and neck before snuggling against her chest.

"Dammit woman, you are going to be the death of me," Emma joked.

Closing her eyes as the other brushed a stray strand of brown hair back in place, she reveled in the feather light touch. When she opened her eyes again she couldn't help but stare at Emma with admiration. In less than a month, she had melted the icy walls she put up around her heart and had her feeling things she had never felt before. It seemed to her that everythings she knew until this point had been wrong because with her, it was like she was learning everything all over again.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what, dear?"

"I don't know, like you just figured something out..."

"Honestly? I never knew sex could be so fun and playful. When I'm with you, it just feels natural, not like a chore."

"A chore?" she asked incredulously.

"Well... I mean...It's just that in the past, it's not been...my ex...oh god. Why am I bringing this up?"

"She was an idiot. If I had the pleasure of being with you for as long as she did, I would have showed you every day how much you mean to me. You are a queen and deserved to be worshipped as such. Making love isn't a chore, it's supposed to be playful and fun."

"Emma..."

"I'm serious, I plan on showing you for as long as you let me. You are supposed to be happy, Regina." Smiling, she leaned over and placed a light kiss on her lips. Content with laying in bed with each other, their stomachs had other plans, both growling at the same time.

"Guess we need to get up and dressed, speaking of which. D'you have some clothes I could borrow? I'd rather not walk of shame it to my room in last night's clothes."

"That depends..." Regina started sheepishly.

"On?"

"Are you going to think I'm crazy if I tell you that I have the clothes you loaned me?"

"Nah, I don't complain when hot women are obsessed with me. Especially when they are as sexy and good in bed as you..." Regina responded by throwing her pillow at her. "Hey! See, what did I say?"

"Miss Swan I think I have inflated your ego enough for one day," she replied as she began rummaging throught her suitcase for clothes. Finding a pair of black slacks and a light sweater she grabbed the clothes she had worn yesterday and tossed them at Emma. Pulling on the outfit, she shook her head in the direction of the bed where the blonde was still laying naked. "What are you doing?" she asked as the walked back to the bed as Emma stood up.

"Enjoying the show. I mean, damn, you even make putting clothes on sexy."

"If you plan on eating, you probably should stop there and put on some clothes because you sauntering around my room naked does things to me."

"Well, I guess you can show me those things later..." she teased, before picking her underwear off the floor. Grabbing her clothes off the bed, "I'm going to go freshen up, go order us some food woman!" she joked as she swatted her playfully on the ass before closing the bathroom door behind her.

Rolling her eyes, she made her way back to the small kitchen looking for a room service menu.

"Oh. My. God. Reggie could you have been any louder, I mean really?"

"Astrid you almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh- well my suitcase is here. It's not like I can walk around LA in Graham's sweatpants and oversized tshirt. Plus I kind of needed to get packing, we do have a flight in a few hours."

"Shit! I forgot we were flying directly back out."

"I bet you did. Sex is that good, huh?" Regina's eyes bulged at her friend. After all these years she should expect these sort of comments, but still they took her by surprise. "So where is she? I'd like to meet her."

"She's getting dressed, and hopefully you will be gone before she comes out."

"Aw, come on Reggie..."

"Hey, did you find a menu? If you want we can go out and pick something up, whatever you-" the blonde stopped in her tracks as she rounded the corner and saw the two woman arguing. "Oh, um..."

"Hi! I'm Astrid, Reggie's best friend. You must be Emma, I've heard SO much about you." Astrid's appraisal of her clothing did not go unnoticed by Regina.

"Oh, er...Nice you meet you...I didn't meant to interupt."

"Nonsense, Astrid here was just leaving."

"Actually, I was stopping by let Regina know our flight is in a few hours. We really need to be getting to the airport, Graham's downstairs with the car waiting."

"I can go, if you want. My flight isn't until late this afternoon."

"I'm just going to go pack your bags," Astrid said excusing herself. The two looked at each other, unwilling to pop the perfect bubble they had been living in since last night.

"Do you really have to go?" Regina whined.

"I should, I need to pack anyway" Still Emma lingered, letting her left hand caress up her side.

"What about breakfast?"

"Raincheck? Tomorrow morning instead?"

"Deal-"

"Reggie, ready to go?"

Looking at each other, Emma gave her a crooked half smile before leaning in and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you soon," she promised. "Nice meeting you," she turned and said to the assistant.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more in the furture."

When the blonde left, promising to call her later that night, Regina sighed. She grabbed her purse and followed Astrid to Graham and the waiting car.

"Gina, you'll never guess who I just ran into!" he teased.

"Shut it, both of you. I'll not listen to this all the way home."

Laughing at her expense, the drive to LAX seemed to take twice as long as usual. Despite her friend's constant teasing, she couldn't help but think about last night. One things was abundantly clear, she was falling hard and fast for Emma Swan. Despite her earlier breakdown, hell despite everything that had been going on lately, there was nothing she would change.


	13. Chapter 13

**Emma's POV**

Throwing her bags down by the front door, she immediately went to charge her phone, which had died the night before. While the white apple logo took its sweet time booting up, she smiled thinking of the past week. It had started out bumpy but dammit had it ended on a good note. Whistling to herself she went to kitchen and poured herself a glass of water to kill time until her phone turned back on. She couldn't wait to hear Regina's raspy voice again. _Damn, Swan you've got it bad._ If the last few days with Regina had proved anything, it proved that. She had never found anyone that she craved to be around.

Sure she had casually dated a few women on and off throughout the years, but nothing ever came of them. Looking back she was almost positive that the thing that didn't work out with any of them was that they weren't Regina Mills. Humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like Etta Jame's At Last, she practically skipped back to her room. Noting that the blasted phone had finally come back up, she was about to dial her lovely brunette when her text icon caught her eyes. 20 new messages. Sighing she figured she should answer them before she called anyone.

She already knew that several of them were from Jefferson and Jones. Hell she wouldn't expect anything different after she had changed the list of songs that were being published on her EP without them knowing. And that definately wasn't the song she had been slated to perform. Perhaps she shouldn't have done that, but what the hell. She was tired of everyone being able to dictate her every move except her. She had agreed with them to release an EP instead of an album so she wouldn't have to go on a full fledge tour, but that was the only concession they had sided with her on. And why not, she had been on tour for the last three years almost consecutively.

Opening her inbox, she noted that the first one was from Regina.

 **I know that you are on a plane right now, and won't get this to much later but I just had to tell you that you are amazing Miss Swan ~Regina**

The silly grin couldn't even be contained, she just rolled with it. Who the hell was she turning into? Emma Swan in a badass mofo, not a sappy doe-eyed woman. _Que sera, sera_ she shrugged before quickly typing a few reply.

 **Me? I can think of several amazing things about you, and the first dozen all have to do with those bright red lips. I have to deal with some work stuff, but if it isn't too late I'll call you when I finish ~E**

 **Don't worry about the time, call anyway ~R**

She chuckled at the almost immediate reply from her lover. At least it appeared that the affection wasn't one sided. She knew that once she backed out of Regina's thread it was all down hill from there. Biting the bullet, she looked to see who the next few were from. She had two from Ruby telling her to call her as soon as she could untangle herself from Regina's bedsheets, one from Mary Margaret telling her she wanted to have lunch when they flew in next week, 13 from Jefferson, and 1 from Killian Jones.

 **What the hell is that? ~Jefferson**

 **Are you serious right now?~Jefferson**

 **Have you lost your mind? ~Jefferson**

 **Call me as soon as your flight lands ~Jefferson**

 **I want you in this office immediately~Jefferson**

 **You changed the song list?! ~Jefferson**

 **Turn your damn phone on!~Jefferson**

 **Swan, I would like to see you as soon as you land. I'll be at the office until you show up~Killian Jones**

"Shit!"She should have known they'd want her to come in tonight. Leaving her phone on the charger, she grabbed her keys and headed to the parking garage.

Once she arrived at the lobby she noted the secretary pick up the phone immediately. As she approached the desk, Jones' assistant William Smee peaked his fat head around the corner.

"Ah, Miss Swan! Mr Jones would like to see you in his office."

"Of course he does."

Following stoically behind him, they road the elevator to the top floor in complete silence. When the elevator opened, Smee stayed behind and Emma headed toward the office alone. Stopping outside the wooden door, she sighed and struggled to clear her head and calm herself before entering. Knocking twice, she was beckoned in almost immediately. Killian sat behind his desk, feet propped up on a mountain of papers. His expensive crocodile skin boots and leather jacket made her want to roll her eyes and the bad boy image he was trying so hard to pull off. _What a fucking tool..._

"Swan, lovely of you to finally show up. Please, have a seat." Taking her seat across from him, she sat uncomfortably straight up. "So, I hear that Jefferson is irate about your little performance yesterday..."

"I imagine he his, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing him yet."

"So, you changed the set behind his back? Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Yes? That's all you have to say?" he asked, straightening himself up and looking at her square in the eyes.

"I have asked him repeately to allow me to publish different variations of music. I'm tired of playing generic music, I want something...more?"

"More? How so?"

"I want more input on my creativity. I want to have final say on the music I publish. It's all my own creation anyway, why should I have to abide by this crap when I'm the one doing all the work?" she spat. By this point she was seeing red, even though thus far Jones was behaving decently. She was about to continue when the door burst open.

"Of all the reckless, senseless, STUPID things I have seen in my life, I have NEVER seen someone show such such blatant disrespect for their job! Have you lost your mind? Because I cannot fathom why you would think it's okay to change a list that I personally approved!"

"Mr Jefferson that will be quite enough. Have a seat next to Swan here, and we'll discuss this."

"Of course Mr Jones, how rude of me." Jefferson shot her daggers with his eyes as he flamboyantly flounced down into his chair.

"Now Swan, you aren't the only person that works here. We have a heiarchy for a reason, it's like a ship. You are a crewsman, you answer to the first mate-that'd be Jefferson here-and Jefferson in turn, answers to me. When you go against his wishes, you are directly disrespecting my wishes. Understand?"

"Yes sir, but-"

"I don't want to hear it. Do you understand that you have violated your contract?"

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"Jefferson?" Jones gestured. Pulling out his iPad, he clicked on a file containing Emma's contract.

"Article 3, section 4, subsection C: The artist in question will leave all final decisions on publishing rights to their direct recording manager. Only works approved by said manager, will be submitted for publishing. Artist negating such rights, will immediately be relieved of their contract and submitted for legal retaliation." He grinned like a madman as he read the last line.

"I'm sorry, what? Are you kidding me right now? I changed two songs, and you want to what? Sue me? Fire me? I was your first client, Jones. I made this label!"

"Swan I know, and that is why we will not be pursuing legal action. Unfortunately, we will be terminating your contract."

"You're firing me?" she spat in disbelief.

"We have no other option, I'm sorry. Security is waiting to escort you outside the building."

"This is bullshit! What kind of label doesn't let their artist choose what kind of music they record?"

"You heard the boss, Miss Swan. Have a nice life!" Jefferson called out too cheerily. Storming out the label, she stood on the sidewalk unsure what to do next.

 **Regina's POV**

Two am came and went, and she still had not heard from Emma. Deciding that she must have fallen asleep, she had changed for bed and almost fallen asleep when a loud banging on her door jolted her awake. Checking the time, and pulling on a bathrobe, she made her way to the door. Wondering who in the hell would be knocking this time of night, she looked out the peephole and saw Emma's retreating form. She flung open the door quickly, and called out for her. Seeming to not hear her, the blonde kept walking.

"Emma! Hey, wait!" Catching up with her, she pulled her arm and turned her to face her. What she saw broke her heart, her sweet blonde had tears streaming uncontrollable down her face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Regina, I'm so sorry for bothering you. I didn't know where else to go."

"Shhh, it's okay. Come inside and we'll talk." Slumping the blonde did as she asked and followed her into her house. Guiding her to the kitchen, Regina put on a kettle for tea and sat across from her at the table. "Now, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, I shouldn't have even come here. I'm just going to go-"

"Emma Swan sit your ass back in that chair and tell me exactly what is going on that has you knocking on my door crying at 2am!" Apparently stunned by her sudden domination, Emma sat back down and sighed.

"They fired me," she said lowly not meeting Regina's eyes.

"Who fired you dear?" she said, reaching across and taking Emma's hands in her own.

"My record label, they fired me tonight. I got several texts from them telling me to come to the office. When I got there, they fired me."

"What? On what grounds?"

"I violated my contract apparently. I signed that thing five years ago, how on earth am I supposed to remember ever detail?"

"How did you violate it?" coercing the blonde to open up to her, or even just look her in the eyes.

"I changed my songs. I didn't like the options they gave me, so I went behind my boss' back and changed it to some songs I've written recently. They didn't like it, and well...here I am."

The kettle whistled and she got up and poured the steaming liquid into two cups. Placing one down in front of Emma and taking the other, she chose to sit directly beside her this time.

"I'm sure you can talk to them. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I don't think so, and to be honest...I don't think I want to. For the past five years I have felt like they were suffocating me. I have been paraded about like a circus act, and I'm so tired of listening to techno bass lines that I want to cry. I know I should be happy that I got out of my contract, but I don't know what to do. That job is the only thing I have."

"That's not true. You have your sisters. And you have me. I'm here Emma, whatever you need." The blonde leaned her head over on her shoulder and cried. Rubbing circles on her back, Regina just let her cry until no more tears would come. After a while, she lead her to her bedroom and handed her a set of pajamas. "Sleep, we'll figure out something in the morning."

"Will you hold me?" she asked in a small voice. Regina didn't answer, just opened her arms and held her until her breathing evened out. Kissing her on the forehead, she fell asleep holding Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ruby's POV**

Keeping up with Emma's life the last three weeks had been a whirlwind. To cap it off with the fact that her night bartender had quit without notice had left her a flustered mess. Regretfuly she hadn't had enough time to visit her friend since she called last Sunday afternoon and told her about losing her job. She knew Emma wasn't going to take it well, but she did have Regina now so hopefully that would be enough to keep her from running. Sighing she thought about her friend running to their current city when Granny got sick, using the excuse that she was keeping Mary Margaret company and it would be good to help her start her career. That had been six years ago, maybe her tendency to run with things got tough had burnt out by now. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts by her new night bartender coming in for her first evening on her own.

"Hey, Ashley how's it going?"

"Good, a little nervous to close by myself," the small blonde girl admitted nervously.

"It's a Tuesday night, you'll be fine. It's going to be pretty dead around here after about seven. I can stay for a while if you need." Crossing her fingers she hoped that the girl said no because the last thing she needed right now was to work another double shift. Plus, she really wanted to swing by and see Emma.

"Oh no, I'm sure it'll be great. I think I have it, I'll call if I need anything though."

"Sure, sure. Listen I have to do some book keeping before I go, I'll be in the office if you need me." Turning she went through the back doors and kitchen to her too cramped office. Business had been better than usual lately, which was perfect for her wallet but did leave her with what seemed like double the office work. Determined to only go through her invoices and payroll before heading out, she plopped down behind her desk and started sorting through papers. Quickly losing track of time, she was so engrossed in numbers that she didn't hear the knock on the door the first time.

"Uh, boss?"

Looking up she saw Ashley giving her a puzzled look. Looking down she realized that she had the cordless phone in her hand.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You have a call, I tried to take a message but they are very insistent." Having covered the mic with her hand, "It's some woman named Regina, she said it's urgent and needs to talk to you now."

"Shit! Give it here!" Panic set in as she began worrying about Emma all over again. "Hello?" she waved her help away and shut the door back.

"Ruby! Thank God I caught you, I have been trying to get ahold of you all afternoon. I was even on the verge of calling Mrs Blanchard."

"Is Emma okay, Ashely said it's urgent?"

"I don't know, she is refusing to answer my calls. I've been calling her for four days but it just goes straight to voicemail. Normally by now I would have just left it well enough alone, but I know Emma is in a bad place right now. I went by her apartment but she didn't answer. I just want to make sure she's okay, have you heard from her?" Her stomach sank, _Not again Emma. Don't do this now that you've finally found happiness._

"I haven't but I've got a key to her place, do you want to go with me? I'm about to leave the bar now." Pulling open her drawer and yanking up her keys and phone, she started heading towards the front.

"I'm not far from her place, I can meet you there."

"I'll be right there, give me like ten minutes." Hanging up she tossed the phone back to Ashley and hauled ass to her camaro parked in the lot behind the building. The normally short drive seemed to be taking forever. When she pulled into the entrance of the parking garage she noticed a Mercedes with heavily tinted windows pull in shortly after, almost certain it was Regina. Pulling her baby into a spot near the elevator, the Mercedes pulled in next to her. Regina beat her to the lift and pressed the button, shoving her hands in her coat pockets before sighing impatiently.

"Thank you for meeting me. I know I'm being crazy but-" Regina started.

"But you really care about her?" Ruby smirked at her as the elevator door opened. "I mean you must, you were willing to call Mary Margaret earlier and I know for a fact that you two don't exactly see eye to eye." As the door closed and the elevator noisily made it's way upward, she saw Regina give her a half smile.

"I do, very much. She was okay until about Friday afternoon. I mean, don't get me wrong, she was upset about everything with Jones, but all in all I think she was coping. We were having lunch at my place when she got a call and had to leave. She usually calls me in the evenings but I haven't heard anything from her since then." The brunette's words were coming out so fast she was almost having trouble understanding her.

"It's going to be alright, we'll find her." She placed a comforting hand on Regina's shoulder which she expected the cold woman to shrug off, instead she just gave her a sad smile. When the elevator finally made it to the top floor she dug fumbled with her keys trying to find the one to the blonde's place. Finally putting it in and turning the door, she braced herself to see Emma's stuff gone. That's just how she always was, anytime things got tough she packed up and ran. Eventually she would call one of them and tell them she was headed back, but thinking back she was almost positive that she hadn't heard from her since last Sunday. Instead everything was in it's right place and looked like it had actually been cleaned, something she had never seen Em do.

"Emma?" she called out. "Are you home? Your girlfriend is worried sick about you!"

She noticed Regina flush and made note to ask her about that later. Walking from room to room she saw no trace that anyone had been here recently, damn there wasn't even any old food wrappers or dishes on the coffee table. She realized that at some point the other woman had went off on her own. She would place money that she was already head over heels in love with Emma and knew that even though she hadn't admitted it yet, Ems was madly in love with her. Hell, she had never seen her sister chase anyone down like she had for Regina before.

"She's not here, and her bed looks like it hasn't been slept in. I know Emma doesn't make the bed, and that bed is pristine. Where the hell could she be?"

"I dunno, but I know someone who might..." she said thinking of their othe sister, Mama Mary Margaret as they had teased her. Even when Emma was at her most stubborn, she would always call MM and tell her where she was going.

"Call Mrs Blanchard, just do it," Regina replied quickly.

Pulling out her cell, she quickly dialed number two on her speed dial. Always prompt, she answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Red!" she said in her cheery voice.

"Hey, is Em with you? I've been trying to call her all afternoon? She won't answer any calls-"

"That would be because she got angry Saturday and threw it at my wall, luckily they're brick. Don't look at me like that, I told you not to do it," she said obviously speaking to the blonde.

"Is she with you right now? I'm on my way!"

"Oh Ruby?"

"Yea?" she paused.

"Bring Regina with you, I called the bar and your barkeep told me about your important call. Emma already spilled the beans, anyway..." Shocked that Emma had finally told her, she hung up and wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Well?" Regina demanded.

"Mary Margaret says that she's at her house."

"Oh, well I guess when you see her can you ask her to call me?"

"No, because you are coming with me."

"Absolutely not. Mrs Blanchard would skin me alive before I could make it in that door for sleeping with her sister."

"Actually she invited you, believe it or not. She says that Emma told her the whole story and when she called the bar they told her I went to meet up with you."

 **Regina's POV**

Opting to ride with the younger woman seemed like a good idea at the time, but by the time they had made it three blocks over she was regretting her choice. Bobbing and weaving through traffic like it was nothing, she thought she may die before she could make it uptown to Mary Margaret's home. The very thought of being at the woman's home seemed impossible, _The things I'm willing to do for you, Emma..._ She knew that she was being clingy and crazy but she had to see the blonde.

"So, earlier when I said girlfriend you kind of froze and blushed. Wanna tell me what that was all about?" She rolled her eyes and remembered Emma comparing their two friends and agreed that her and Astrid would probably get along all too well.

"W-we...We haven't discussed that yet..." she stuttered.

"What? Are you serious? She chased you all the way to California and I'm pretty sure that aside from this weekend, you haven't spent a moment apart since you started seeing each other. I couldn't even get Emma to return my phone calls for the first few days." She gave her a wolfish grin and a knowing look.

"Be that as it may Miss Lucas, Emma has not yet referred to me as her girlfriend. Assumptions are not something I like to base anything on."

The rest of the car ride went by in awkward silence for her, which didn't seem to bother the younger woman in the slightest. When they pulled into a chic little neighborhood she knew without a doubt that this had to be where The Charmings, as she privately refurred to the too lovey-dovey couple, lived. Parking her car on the curb, Ruby lead the way to their destination.

"It's just up here," she said pointing to an older brick building that looked like it could have been from the forties. To her surprise Ruby just walked in like she was right at home, something she was immensely uncomfortable with. She had never been there before and certainly wasn't that familiar with Mrs Blanchard. "Hey guys! Smells great in here, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" she heard Ruby yell through the rustic styled apartment. Rounding the corner, she came face to face with her pixie haired nemisis.

"Regina, how lovely to see you."

"Mrs Blanchard-"

"It's just Mary Margaret, Regina. Do you think we could have a word before you see Emma? Maybe in the hall?"

"Of course." Leading the way back, she turned around quickly and faced Regina with a sinister look.

"If you hurt my sister I swear to God, I will make you miserable. She is in a bad place right now, so unless-"

"Look, if I wanted to hurt Emma, I would have just let her go. I'm mad about her Mary Margaret, I have no intentions of harming her. All I want to do is make sure that she is okay, can we just bury the hatchet for her sake?" Looking at her like she couldn't comprehend the words coming out of her mouth, the shorter woman shook her head.

"Well we are having pot roast for dinner, I hope you're hungry." Quickly she turned around headed back towards the kitchen.

Blinking a few times in disbelief, she waas still trying the wrap her head around the fact that she was eating dinner at the Charming house. When she finally made it into the kitchen she was greeted by David who quickly poured her a glass of wine. Wondering where Ruby and Emma had disappeared to, she resolved to wait in the kitchen until her blonde was ready to see her. Midway through a conversation about work with David and her glass of wine, she looked up and saw a set of green eyes studing her intently. Giving her a smile, the blonde just nodded her head in the direction of the balcony.

"Excuse me, David. I'll be right back." Excusing herself, she met with Ruby just before heading out the door.

"She's okay, but I think you should talk to her. She's hurting right now...she just has a lot going on."

Instead of answering, she pushed through the french door leading outside. Her back facing her, she just admired Emma for a few minutes. Four days had really been just too long.

"Emma..." turning around she noticed for the second time in two weeks, her blonde crying. "Hey, what's going on? I haven't heard from you in forever."

"Regina...I feel like my life is falling apart."

"I'm here. What can I do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing anyone can do." Emma turned back away from her, she hated to see her aching so. Walking behind her, she wrapped her arms around her, and rested her chin on Emma's shoulder. She placed a small kiss on her temple and held her closer.

"How about starting by telling me what that call was all about? Whatever is going on, it started there." She could feel her tense in her arms. She had struck a nerve, at least she knew she was getting warmer. They stood there quietly for several minutes. "Remember what you said to me that first morning in the hotel shower? 'You don't have to hide from me' "

That seemed to do the trick because as soon as she said it Emma turned around and looked her with a broken expression. She looked like she was arguing with herself internally.

"I-I haven't been completely honest with you," her lips quivered and tears welled up in her eyes. Whatever it was that she was hiding was clearly something big. "I told you I didn't have any family, but that was a lie. I was adopted before Granny, to a woman named Ingrid. A few years after she took me in she married some guy she met at work, she thought she was so in love with him. It was a happy life for a while, until he lost his job and started drinking. It started out with him just having a little bit of a temper, but one day I came home and he had beat the hell out of her. I was just a kid, maybe thirteen or so. I thought that if I stood up to him he would go sleep it off somewhere, I didn't know any better..." By this point she was sobbing.

"Well, over the next few weeks he kept knocking her around. I tried to get between them and he backhanded me across the face leaving me with a nice shiner. The next day when I went to school, one of my teachers called a social worker who called my parents and set up a meeting with my mom. Apparently my dad found out and he-he..." she let out a strangled sob, "the bastard beat her to death. By the time the abulance got her to the hospital the internal bleeding was just too bad. The cops arrested him..."

"Oh Emma-" she said holding on to her tightly.

"He's been in jail since then. Friday when I was at your house, it was my old case worker calling." Pulling away from Regina, she went back and looked out over the balcony.

"Well, what did they say?" she tried to coerce it out of Emma. Sighing deeply, she turned and looked her dead in the eye. For a moment she looked like a scared kid, and it made Regina's heart ache for her.

"They said that my adoptive father has been released from jail..."

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story still. Leave me some feedback. What do you guys think about Emma's dad? XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Emma's POV**

 _They said that my adoptive father has been released from jail..._

"Oh, Emma! It's going to be alright, we'll figure this out." Regina was being so supportive and wonderful that it scared her. Honestly she had only ever had that once, with Ingrid, and it hadn't ended well. Being with her was terrifying, but somehow it was patching up the holes that seemed to tear her apart at the seams. When she had heard that Greg was getting out, her first thought was to pack a bag and get the hell out of town. She had stormed out of Regina's house so quickly, that she didn't even think about what leaving would mean. By the time she made it home, she realized that there was no running from her feelings. She could no more leave her than she could stop breathing. Instead she called Mary Margaret, who came over immediately. While Emma showered and packed an overnight bag for a weekend with her friend, Mary Margaret had busied herself with the task of making her apartment spotless. On top of everything else going on, Saturday morning when she was having coffee, she got a phone call saying that her agent, manager, and publicist all dropped her. Of course they had, she had met them all through Jefferson and Jones, it shouldn't have surprised her. Still she had lost her temper and thrown her phone as hard as possible against the wall. But now here, standing at the last place she had ever expected to see Regina, she believed the brunette's words.

"I know, I'm just worried he's going to find me. I don't know that I could handle seeing him, I haven't heard anything from him since the trial...I just didn't know where to go." She looked up and watched as the other woman's eyes brimmed with concern. How strange it was to have someone who's sole care was that she was okay. "I should have called you, I am so very sorry."

"Nonsense, you don't have to apologize. But don't run from me, Emma. I was almost willing to call Mary Margaret directly, just to make sure you were safe. I guess not that it matters now, since Ruby has drug me here against my will," she joked. Laughing along, she could momentarily feel her worry easing. "And if you want, we can get away for a little while. Before I met you, I was thinking about spending that last few months of the off season and maybe some of the summer at my beach house. Obviously that's changed, but we could go for a little while."

"Are you serious?"

"Whatever you want. Neither of us has any obligations for a time. I know it's a little early in our relationship for a trip, but I think that it may be exactly what the doctor ordered. You don't have to answer right away, but know that it's on the table. Now I believe that if we don't go back inside soon, your family may drag us back into the kitchen."

"I think you're right, plus I am hungry." Almost to emphasize her point, her stomach let out a feral growl. On cue, Regina rolled her eyes.

"When aren't you? Let's get you something to eat before you waste away. At least Mrs Blanchards food had more nutrients that your daily ritual of grilled cheese and french fries from that place down the street from you house. God forbid they start delivering or your arteries may give out," she deadpanned.

Laughing again, she pulled her into a warming hug. She had been so stupid, had she stuck around and told Regina about this whole mess in the first place, she probably wouldn't have felt so shitty for the past few days. Giving her a gentle kiss, she rested her forehead against the other's.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"Me, too." Regina replied earnestly. "Four days is too long without being in your arms."

"I'm not sure how we survived before," she teased. Pulling apart, she lead the way back into the house. Regina excused herself to go the the powder room, and she headed towards the kitchen. Reaching the outer hallway that connected she could hear her friends talking in hushed voices.

"I like her, I think they're good for each other. Hell, I've never seen Ems so happy with another person-" Ruby said.

"Obviously she thinks that Regina is what she wants, but you guys don't know her like I do. She's cold and callous-" Mary Margaret whispered back.

"Mer, if Regina makes her happy, leave it be. I like her, she's always been kind to me. She hasn't exactly had an easy time at home these last few years, you know that." David chimed in. She smiled at her friends taking up for her.

"But, what if she gets hurt?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"I won't," she said stepping into the kitchen. "You don't know her like I do, Mary Margaret. I'm not going to justify the way I feel, I suggest you get on board with this. Because she isn't going anywhere." She would not stand for the animosity to continue. She could see a future with Regina so clearly, a future that she wanted so desperately for Mary Margaret and Ruby to be a part of.

"Okay, Emma. I"m sorry, if it's what makes you happy then I support you fully. All I want is to see you happy, and to be honest, I've never seen you this settled." Mary Margaret admonishing such a thing, with so little argument surprised her. They began pouring wine as she noticed the brunette enter the kitchen. She beckoned her over and pulled her hand into her own. The conversation flowed freely as they seated themselves at the table. Awe was exclaimed as a large roast and vegetables were set down in the middle of the table. She licked her lips eager for some real food. David carved and served as Mary Margaret refilled everyone's glasses. She was so caught up in an exciting tale David was recanting about a bar room brawl over her sister's virtue that she almost didn't notice that Regina seemed a little awkward. Rubbing her leg against her's, she saw a small smirk as Regina's eyes flashed towards her. Returning the smile in full effect, she couldn't help but feel better about the whole situtation.

"So, Emma settle an argument for us?" Ruby called from the end of the table.

"Okay?" she asked uneasily. Anytime Ruby wanted her to settle something, it was usually wildly inappropriate.

"I believe that Regina here is your girlfriend. She seems to think that you don't want her to be or you would have asked her or something. So which is it? Is she your girlfriend or do you not have a brass pair big enough to make it happen?"

She almost choked on her wine, and could feel it burning her nose, as she heard Ruby's quesiton. Coughing several times, she saw Regina duck her head and flush brightly.

"Excuse me?"

"It's an easy question to answer: is she, or isn't she?"

"She is, I mean...If she wants to be...if you want to be," she turned and addressed Regina, who still was studying a carrot rather intently. She looked up at her as she said the last part.

"Of course, Miss Swan. Do you think I just track down your friends at their place of business for my own pleasure? Obviously I'm interested." She could tell Regina was trying not to smile, but she could see it in her eyes. She knew that the two of them must have had some sort of conversation about it earlier, and made a mental note to question them about it later.

"Well, there's your answer Red. She is. Settled?"

"Yep, all clear. Thanks." Ruby looked at her with a cocky grin. The remainder of the evening flew by, as they drank and talked the night away. She and Regina called a car, declining offers to stay in the guest room again. She knew there was only so much tolerance she could ask of her in one day. When the car arrived, Regina carried her bag and held her hand. The space between them dissolved immediatly when they entered the back seat. They radiated towards one another, both feeling the effects of her absense. Snuggling against her girlfriend, she smiled at the word, she didn't even realize she had dozed off until she was shaken awake.

"Come along, sweetheart. Let's have shower, then we can get into bed."

They made slow and passionate love in the shower that night. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronization with the other. She called out in ecstacy as Regina pushed her against the tiled wall and kissed her languidly as her hands gently caressed her body. By the time she finally touched her core, she was panting with desire.

"Baby, please. I need..." she moaned.

"Tell me what you need, Emma." Her breathe was hot against her ear, causing a shudder to ripple through her.

"You..more..." she couldn't form coherent sentences. All she knew was the way that Regina was lazily rubbing her fingers against her clit had her hot and bothered and frustrated beyond relief.

The brunette leaned in and kissing her deeply as she thrust herself into her soaking center. The pace wasn't rushed, but was measured and precise. Taking her time, she made sure that Emma was taken care of completely. Not once inch of her body was neglected. When she finally came, she was so exhausted that she felt her knees give out. Regina just held her in place and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Your turn," she breathed.

"No. Tonight's about you." Taking the shampoo bottle off the shelf, the actress began massaging a small amount into her hair. Letting her shoulders drop, she allowed her to pamper her. After the stress of the past week, not to mention exhausted from her treatment a few minutes ago, she was surprised she could stand at all. Once they were both showered and dried, they slipped on pajamas and curled together in the bed. Between the combination of having several glasses of wine, stress, an earth-shattering orgasm, and laying warm against her girlfriend, she fell asleep almsot as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Emma's POV**

The past two months had been eventful to say the least. They had stayed in New York for a few weeks so Regina could make her talk show rounds to discuss her Emmy win and the highly anticiapated season finale. But the past fortnight had been spent, for lack of a better word, fucking on every available surface of her girlfriend's beach house. She knew Regina was attempting to distract her from her problems, but each night sleep eluded her as she wondered what direction her life was going to take. At this point it was obvious that the brunette was a big part of her future but where she was going to go with her career was still a huge mystery.

Looking over at her very naked, sleeping girlfriend, she placed a light kiss against her forehead and pulled the blanket back before quietly getting out of bed. Bumbling around the dark room, attempting to find her clothes that were discarded in the heat of the moment earlier, she pulled on her shirt and pants before heading downstairs. Wandering around aimlessly, she decided to head to the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out a beer. Downing it quickly, she grabbed another one before looking at the door that lead to the patio. Deciding that a little music would take her mind off her existential crisis, she went back to the living room and grabbed her old, beat up guitar that she had brought with her. The once mahogany colored wood, had faded and chipped but the instrument had a warm timbre that couldn't be matched. Despite it's ragged appearance it was her most treasured possession.

Smiling to herself she remembered her first Christmas with Ingrid. Every day when her mother picked her up from school, she had eyed the pricy guitar from the street as they walked home. She had never said anything because she didn't dare ask a foster family for anything, but her mother must have caught her looking. Even almost twenty years later, she couldn't forget the way she felt when opened the box and saw it. For the first time ever, someone had cared enough for her to buy her a gift all her own. If she really admitted it to herself, it was the first time in her life she had felt loved by someone. Feeling the tears burn her eyes, she snapped out of her reverie.

Guitar in one had, beer in the other, she attempted to make her way to the oversized wicker chair on the deck. She sighed as she plopped down in the chair and kicked her feet up on the railing. Taking a final sip of her ale, she placed it on the side table before plucking a tune out on her old C. F. Martin. Before she knew it, she found herself strumming a melody that Ingrid had hummed to her when she was younger. Thinking back to the older blonde and her warm smile, her heart clenched. When the image became too painful, she distracted herself by thinking about Regina. She knew as soon as she met her that she was falling hard and fast. But here lately, she had been having much, much deeper feelings. She would never admit it, but seeing her show up with Ruby last month had proved to her that she could get along with her sisters. That had been her biggest worry from the start, especially given her relationship with Mary Margaret.

Regina had accompanied her to every Sunday night family dinner and not once had she so much as complained about them. She wasn't stupid, she knew Regina and her sister had a rocky past together but ever since her conversation with Mary Margaret about giving Regina a chance, she had been nothing but supportive. To her credit, Regina had never so much as batted an eyelash at being around the pixie-haired woman and her husband. In fact, her and Ruby seemed to get along exceptionally well. She assumed they had some sort of bond from chasing her down, not that she was going to pry. Hell, she was just relieved that they were all getting along.

Without realizing it, she had transferred from Ingrid's lullaby to a song she had been writing about her girlfriend. She knew it was entirely too soon to be having as deep feelings as she was, but hell, she'd never been in love before. Was three months long enough to know you loved someone? Is this what it felt like? Every thought in her head was all about those form fitting pantsuits, chocolate eyes, and miniscule scar above her lip. And god damn that smile, it was to die for. She knew without a doubt she was in love, the only question is, did Regina feel the same way? She hoped so, otherwise she didn't know what she was going to do. Shaking her head she tried to clear her mind by singing.

 **I had given up**

 **I didn't know who trust**

 **So I designed a shell**

 **Kept me from heaven and hell**

 **And I had hit a low**

 **Was all I let myself know**

 **Yeah I had locked my heart**

 **I was imprisoned by dark**

 **You found me dressed in black**

 **Hiding way up at the back**

 **Life had broken my heart into pieces**

 **You took my hand in yours**

 **You started breaking down my walls**

 **And you covered my heart in kisses**

 **I thought life passed me by**

 **Missed my tears, ignored my cries**

 **Life had broken my heart, my spirit**

 **And then you crossed my path**

 **You quelled my fears, you made me laugh**

 **Then you covered my heart in kisses**

 **I was down for the count**

 **I was down I was out**

 **And I had lost it all**

 **'Cause I was scared, I was torn**

 **And I took to the night**

 **I'd given in to the fight**

 **And I slipped further down**

 **I felt like I had drown**

 **You found me dressed in black**

 **Hiding way up at the back**

 **Life had broken my heart into pieces**

 **You took my hand in yours**

 **You started breaking down my walls**

 **And you covered my heart in kisses**

 **I thought life passed me by**

 **Missed my tears, ignored my cries**

 **Life had broken my heart, my spirit**

 **And then you crossed my path**

 **You quelled my fears, you made me laugh**

 **Then you covered my heart in kisses**

 **I was hopeless and broken**

 **You opened the door for me**

 **Yeah I was hiding and you let the light in**

 **And now I see**

 **That you do for the wounded**

 **What they couldn't seem to**

 **You set them free**

 **Like a butterfly kissing a child with an eye for the**

 **minor key**

 **You found me dressed in black**

 **Hiding way up at the back**

 **Life had broken my heart into pieces**

 **You took my hand in yours**

 **You started breaking down my walls**

 **And you covered my heart in kisses**

 **I thought life passed me by**

 **Missed my tears, ignored my cries**

 **Life had broken my heart, my spirit**

 **And then you crossed my path**

 **You quelled my fears, you made me laugh**

 **Then you covered my heart in kisses**

 **Covered my heart in kisses**

Strumming the last few notes, she thought about how Regina had saved her. For so long she had hidden away and watched life pass her by. Only now did she realize how much she had let her mother's death scar her. She had found love with her sisters and Granny but that had taken years. But here was Regina, bouncing into her life and making her whole.

"What a lovely song."

Turning around quickly, she realized she had forgotten to shut the glass door behind her and must have woken the other woman at some point. Standing in the doorway, bare legged in a long t shirt stood her girlfriend. Just looking at her made her mouth dry. Damn she was in deep.

"Oh..uh, thanks. Sorry I woke you up, I couldn't sleep," she said, leaning her guitar against the railing and holding out her arms. Needing no further invitation, she sauntered over and gracefully curled herself into her lap and met their lips with a searing kiss. Hair tusseled and makeup smeared, she still looked like a Greek godess. _Damn, you're in deep, Swan._

"You didn't. The bed was cold so I came looking for you," she replied as she nuzzled closer against her.

"You found me..."

"I will always find you," she replied cheesily. Despite her teasing tone, she could feel the affection in her tone. That was just one of the many things she loved about her. _Whoa, Swan, keep thinking like that and you are going to blurt it out any moment._

"So, Miss Swan, what is it that has you up at this hour instead of spooning with your amazingly, sexy girlfriend upstairs?"

"And you say my ego is inflated," she chuckled.

"Well, when you look like this why wouldn't it be?" she teased. "And you're deflecting my question..."

"Just thinking about my mom. I guess Greg getting out just made a lot of old feeling resurface. Every night my mind just won't turn off. It just hurts like a bitch, ya know?"

"I know what you mean. Every time I come here, I think about my father. This was his house, I don't know if I ever told you that. He left it to me when he passed, it was kind of a special place for the two of us." She had never opened up like that. Being a deeply personal woman, Regina usually just shrugged off questions about her family.

"I just assumed it was something you bought when your show became popular," she said, hoping that the older woman would continue.

"No, this was our family summer home. My mother never found it within herself to spent long here. She mostly just came for the parties and then headed back to the city. But my father and I always spent the entire summer here." Seeing the look of longing in her girlfriend's eyes made her realize that maybe Regina understood her a bit more than she thought.

"Would you tell me about him?" Smiling to herself, Regina looked lost in her own memory. Just when she thought she wasn't going to reply, the older woman cleared her throat.

"Well, he was my best friend. Whatever I needed, he was always there. He had this rich sort of gravelly voice that would comfort you before you even knew what he was doing. It was impossible to be sad around him, he was always joking or telling some sort of far fetched story that would always make you smile..." she paused a moment. "I came out to him when I fifteen. I had just started seeing Kathryn and we were so scared my mother would find out. Right away he knew something was wrong. Right here on this deck, he sat me down and made me tell him what was wrong. I just remember crying so hard and he held me and begged me to tell him what was the matter so that he could fix it. When I could finally manage a coherent answer I told him. I just knew he was going to be disgusted by me, but do you know what he said?" The blonde just shook her head and smiled, rubbing circles into the other's back. "He said, so why are you crying? Love is the biggest blessing we have on this earth and if you find it you hold on to it tightly and don't let go. Every time that I sit out here, I think about that. He never told my mother, she didn't find out until well after he passed. By then I didn't care anymore. I just moved out of her house and right in here."

"He sounds like he was a great man. I wish I could have met him." Looking into the misty, dark brown eyes the feeling hit her hard again.

"Oh he would have loved you. I can just hear you two sitting out here making inapproapriate jokes while I sit here mortified," Regina let out a rare laugh.

"Me? Parents don't general like the trouble-making orphans. Or rockstars for that matter."

"You're an idiot. He would have loved you because I do-" she clapped her hand over her mouth as a look of shock plastered itself across the brunette's face.

"You...You love me?" Emma whispered, surprise evident in her gaze.

"Emma, of course I do. I had hoped to tell you in a little more romantically-" but she cut her off with a sharp kiss, attempting to put all of her love into that kiss hoping she could make the brunette understand the depths of her feelings.

"I love you, too. So very much..." she said as she pulled Regina in closer. She had went from feeling endlessly depressed to overjoyed in the period of an hour. The things Regina Mills was capable of... One thing was for sure, she was positive that she had not been this happy in a very long time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Emma's POV:**

The children were particularly rambunctious this morning. Each corridor she went down seemed to be full of more laughter and chatter than the last. Seeing children in a group home enjoying themselves was almost enough to bring her to tears. In her personal experience they were usually places where you were shoved after one family got tired of you or had a family of their own. Seeing 'Once Upon a Time', the charity she and her sisters had founded, give children something she never had made her swell with pride.

For the longest time she avoided this place, fearful of the memories it may surface. That had all changed a few weeks ago when Regina had thrown her out of her house; her own house she might add. It was midway through the summer and the fear of finding a new company had turned into all out moping when label after label turned her away. There was no doubt that it was Jones behind it all. Top that with the fact that none of the people she had hired to get information on Greg had brought her anything, well it was leaving her very dismal, indeed. It seemed that her girlfriend felt half the summer was plenty of time to be depressed.

They had enjoyed a full month of honeymoon-esque bliss at the beach before real life beckoned them back to the city. Regina was offered a job as a spokeswoman for a chic makeup line and had spent a good portion of the last few weeks at one photo shoot or the other. She had come over one afternoon and discovered her in the same pajamas that she had been wearing since the day before and promptly turned her out. How the older brunette had convinced her of that she still was unsure. Unable to decide where to go she had wandered into the home where she knew Mary Margaret and David spent so much time when they weren't filming.

She had wanted so badly to be angry at Regina for demanding that she move on and find something else to spend her time on, but in truth it had been exactly what she needed. Mary Margaret had given up the remnants of any lingering feud between her and Regina when Emma told her the real reason she was there. She had even found a way to play music still, having taken up teaching guitar lessons three afternoons a week. Things were finally starting to feel normal again.

Walking down those hall to her "classroom" she realized that she had all the things in life that she claimed she didn't want. First there was the smoking hot girlfriend that she practically lived with, two suffocating nosey sisters that she couldn't live without, and a normal routine that was beginning to feel like a real job. Maybe being around all these kids was sending her hormones into overdrive because Emma Swan doesn't do stability. But waking up next to Regina every morning had a way of smothering those occasion urges to run. When in the hell had she become so okay with commitment? Smiling to herself, the answer was so easy to see: _the moment she said she loves me..._ That one memory had changed every outlook on life she once had.

It wasn't a lesson day, but she had wanted to make sure all the guitars were properly tuned before teaching a group of the older kids tomorrow afternoon. Coming to a halt outside the small room where she gave lessons, she heard the steady sounds of chords being struck in order. Cocking her head in disbelief, she opened the door as quietly as possible. There, sitting in her chair, was a rather small boy who looked no older than eight or nine, dressed in signature foster kid hand-me-downs, and mousey brown hair sat tuning one of the more beat up of the guitars.

"It sounds better already," she said genuinely, making herself known. Looking up with an air of disinterest, the boy just shrugged before continuing. "You know, I teach lessons here Monday, Wednesday, and Friday every week. I haven't seen you around, are you new?"

"Why do I need lessons if I already know how to play?" Still he didn't meet her eye.

"Well how about a partner? Most of the kids in the class have never even seen an instrument before, let alone play. You could help." Having tuned it, completely by ear, he seemed satisfied with the sound at last. Content to ignore the blonde eyeing him curiously, he began plucking out familiar chords. Smiling to herself, Emma watched the boy with interest. He played through the opening verse to the bridge twice before finally looking at her. Double sets of green eyes met as he shook his head.

"What kind of musician are you? Isn't it supposed to be acknowledged that when someone repeats the intro you are expected to join in?" he asked with a devious smirk. Laughing at the bossy kid in front of her, she sat down across from him, noting that he had finally given up acting bored and looked to be enjoying himself.

"Alright, kid. Keep your shirt on. Once more from the top?" In place of answering, he screwed up his face in concentration as he began again. Closing her eyes and allowing herself to feel the music she admitted that he played very well for someone so young.

 **Every night that goes between**

 **I feel a little less**

 **As you slowly go away from me**

 **This is only another test**

 **Every night you do not come**

 **Your softness fades away**

 **Did I ever really care that much?**

 **Is there anything left to say?**

 **Every hour of fear I spend**

 **My body tries to cry**

 **Living through each empty night**

 **A deadly calm inside**

 **I haven't felt this way I feel**

 **Since many a year's ago**

 **But in those years and the lifetimes past**

 **I did not deal with the road**

 **And I did not deal with you, I know**

 **Though the love has always been**

 **So I search to find an answer there**

 **So I can truly win**

Thinking back to days long past, she was surprised that this young boy knew such an old song. It had been one of her favorites, and not surprising, one of the first songs she had learned to play herself. Listening to Stevie put so much emotion in such a soft refrain had always made the lyrics resonate deeply within her. She had never been the calm and steady person, but a dark storm. Her moods and need to run came on like a hurricane and there was no stopping her when they did. But something in this moment, singing along with the young brunette, made her feel the storm begin to pass, at last.

 **Every hour of fear I spend**

 **My body tries to cry**

 **Living through each empty night**

 **A deadly calm inside**

 **So I try to say goodbye, my friend**

 **I'd like to leave you with something warm**

 **But never have I been a blue calm sea**

 **I have always been a storm**

 **Always been a storm**

 **Ooh, always been a storm**

 **I have always been a storm**

Stealing a glance at the kid, she saw so much of her younger self. She had never really related to another person before, but looking at him she knew that he had seen hardships that most kids never even thought about. Beneath his deeply concentrating glare, she could see the storm brewing.

 **We were frail**

 **She said**

 **"Every night he will break your heart"**

 **I should have known from the first**

 **I'd be the broken heart**

 **I loved you from the start**

 **Save us**

 **And not all the prayers in the world**

 **Could save us**

Strumming the last melancholy chord, he peaked up at her seeking some subtle sign of approval. Beaming at the boy, she couldn't help but want to be the one that made him open up. Feeling the similarities she knew she could do it. Where were these sudden emotions come from? Even when she was a child, she had never been good with other kids. But him- this frail, scared boy-felt like something all together new.

"Great job, kid! There's no way you can go wrong with Fleetwood Mac!"

"They're my favorite. Even when they hated each other, they were able to put all their petty differences aside and make great music. " And for the first time, he looked truly to be enjoying himself. Clearly discussing music was the key to getting him to talk. Babbling on for several more minutes, she was content to listen to him speak.

"Now how do you know about a band that's even older than me?" she teased.

"My last foster father had a record player that he listened to. He had a bunch of albums, most of them I didn't like. But when he played Tusks, I just couldn't stop listening. He taught me how to play..." trailing off, she assumed that's where the memory became too painful. No stranger to foster families giving her back, she placed a hand on his shoulder attempting any small measure of comfort.

The moment was broken by the kids stomach growling loudly. Chuckling, she knew the feeling all too well.

"Come on kid, let's go get some grub."

Hopping up, he raced towards the door. Pausing at the entryway, he turned around and gave her the biggest, lopsided grin.

"I have a name you know. You don't have to keep calling me kid."

"Oh yeah," she asked, genuinely excited that he was finally sharing.

"Yeah, it's Henry." And just like that he was gone, racing off towards the dining hall. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't helping Henry, but maybe he was healing some part of her that she never knew was broken.

 **Author's note: Thanks for all the new follows and faves! You guys are truly the best. How do you feel about Henry's big introduction? Let me know :) sorry for any mistakes, due to a crashed laptop, I'm having to type this out on my Kindle.**

 **Song: Storm**

 **Artist: Fleetwood Mac**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: OMG at all the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows after the last chapter. I have honestly been writing this story as a distraction from the stresses of everyday life and am more than a little surprised at how many people are interested in the daydreams that I have at work. Because, let's be honest, that's 100% what this story is. You all have been so kind and lovely, so I thought I would gift you with a fluffy chapter that I thought up today while filling in my eight hours on the grind. Hope you enjoy it and as always feel free to let me know what you think. There are big things planned that will be happening very soon to our two wonderful ladies. So until next time :)**

 **Regina's POV:**

Pulling her car into the parking garage, she let out a sigh of relief. Why in God's name she had taken this job, she didn't quite know. It had seemed since the Emmy's she had turned into a household name. Simple things like going down the street, stopping for coffee, even going to the damn pharmacy had become impossible. Poor Astrid had been working so hard she had given her a raise atop her overpaid salary.

The modeling job she had signed on with was only adding to the publicity, not to mention the time it took away from her personal life. Lately it felt like she and Emma had precious little time together. God, how she missed their time at the beach house. Had it really already been four months ago?

She knew her girlfriend had been struggling with her adoptive father's release, but it had seemed like the man had disappeared out of thin air. Worried didn't even cover how she felt for Emma, but the blonde outright refused to speak about it. Whenever she brought it up, she was met with a passive shrug and a subject change. That was why tonight she had other things in mind.

Getting Astrid to completely clear her schedule for the next week had taken some coercion on her part, but in the end she had convinced her. For the next seven days she had no plans aside from repeatedly showing Emma how much she loved her. It was Friday, which meant the blonde would be at the Once house teaching lessons for at least a few more hours.

Hoisting the paper sack of groceries from the trunk, she made her way to the ever familiar elevator. Creaking and rattling as it clambered its way to the top floor, she checked her reflection in the metallic walls. When it groaned to a stop, at last, she dug out the key Emma had given to her **.**

Part one of her master plan to reconnect with her lover included cooking her favorite food: lasagna. Thank the heavens it was a dish she was skilled at making. Add in a little wine, some mood music, and her secret weapon she had safely tucked into her overnight bag and she was ready to seduce the pants off Emma, literally. Bustling around the ridiculously large kitchen she thought about how at home she felt here. It had been a very long while since she'd had that.

Placing her phone on the speaker dock, she selected a classic jazz playlist and immediately began humming along with Billie Holiday. Putting the finishing touches on her cassarole, she popped it into the oven before pouring herself a chilled glass of Chardonnay. Glancing at the clutter, she began meticulously cleaning the counter all the while humming like a love struck fool.

 _Tenderly_ , her absolute favorite song, began playing and all she saw was Emma. Placing her hands on the counter, she closed her eyes and thought about how things had changed since they had collided outside that restroom six months ago. Lost in thought, she was startled when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle. A gentle kiss placed against her temple prefaced the blonde's impromptu serenaded as she quietly sang along, all the while swaying them.

 **The evening breeze caressed the trees so tenderly**

 **The trembling trees embraced the breeze so tenderly**

 **Then you and I came wandering by**

 **Lost in a sigh, we were**

Shuddering as her lover whispered the words into her ear, letting her arms roam down hers before grasping over each hand and interlocking their fingers. Crossing their arms, Emma held her from behind, swaying, and singing still.

 **The shore was kissed by sea and mist tenderly**

 **I can't forget how two heart met breathlessly**

 **Your arms opened wide and closed me inside**

 **You took my lips, you took my love so tenderly**

She leaned back against Emma, turning her head. Knowing without words the question she was asking, Emma placed a quick kiss against her waiting lips. As she pulled her lips away, Regina pouted at the lack of contact but was rewarded by being twirled around to lock eyes with her lover. Smiling back at her, Emma pulled her in close and wrapped one arm around the small of her back and the other grasped her left hand close until the song finally came to an end.

"What's all this?" She took the opportunity to glance at the set table, candles, and food. "Did I forget something?"

"Not at all, darling. I just wanted to pamper you a bit. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend lately, so I wanted to make it up to you."

"Mmm...I like the sound of that," she groaned before pulling her in for another heated kiss. Neither of them could seem to get close enough to the other. Plump red lips fought for dominance against the thin pink of Emma's. The only thing stopping them from going further was the shrill, beep of the oven timer. "Guess we should get that," Emma laughed, "I'm starving anyway."

"Surprise, surprise. When aren't you, dear?" Regina teased as she pulled the lasagna out to cool.

"Oh, ha ha, babe. You're hilarious," she drawled sarcastically.

Together they enjoyed a romantic dinner, recalling the days events. For the first time in weeks, she was truly happy. Yeah, work was great and she did enjoy getting to meet new people, but at the end of the day she had missed her lover far more than she cared to admit. She must have lapsed into a daze because when she looked up, Emma was staring at her expectantly.

"I asked if you wanted to take a bath..." Emma repeatedly slowly.

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming. I would love one."

As the steam curled around her, she scooted all the way back making room for her girlfriend. Watching her lover strip away her skinny jeans and tank sent a shiver down her spine. There was absolutely no denying that Emma Swan was gorgeous, but seeing all of her toned muscles on display just for her made her acutely aware of the dry spell in their love life.

"I'm pretty sure that your eyes are bulging," Emma gibed.

"Would you just get in here already, the water is going to get cold." Granting her wish, Emma slid in against her chest, sprawling out. "Comfy, dear?"

"Mmmm...very," she moaned against her as she relaxed.

Carefully, to avoid ruining her plan, she began to bathe Emma. Each time her hands came near erogenous area, she would back away. Running the cloth up and down Emma's chest, she could feel the muscles in her back tighten as she neared her breast or core. Each time she moved away an exasperated sigh would escape from the blonde.

"Patience, love. All in good time," she whispered against the shell of her ear as she allowed her fingers to momentarily tighten around the peaks of her lover's perky mounds. An audible groan echoed around the porcelain tub.

To the dismay of the other, she resumed her ministrations. Excruciatingly slow, she bathed Emma diligently providing her with attention everywhere but the one place she craved.

"R'gina," her breath hitched as her need became too great, "please...I need you. Touch me..."

"I told you, all in good time." Standing, she reached to help the other up. "Let's get you dry and we can see about those needs." She quickly wrapped her own self in a towel before Emma could try to persuade her. She led the way to the bed and gently pushed the other down and placing a soft kiss against her lips.

She watched as Emma's emerald eyes studied her own, a loving smile playing on the edge of her lips. Before she could be tempted further, she pulled away.

"Where are you going?" Emma called, pushing herself onto her elbows as her towel fell away.

"I just need a moment, darling." She called, throwing a devious look over her shoulder before disappearing back into the en suite bathroom. Once the door closed behind her, she set to work reapplying a light layer of makeup. Satisfied with her work, she rummaged around her bag until she found the item she had picked for tonight.

Thin, violet and black lace grazed her skin softly as she pulled the bustier into place. Adding a matching thong, she adjusted her assets all the while Emma called her back to bed. Smirking, she pulled on her highest pair of "fuck me" heels knowing that it will have the desired effect. Giving herself one more once over in the mirror, she tussled her hair.

Throwing the bathroom door open, she arches her eyebrows at her love.

"Sorry I'm late..."

She could visibly see Emma's jaw drop. Slowly she sauntered towards the bed post. Grasping it with one hand, she used the other to gesture towards herself. "Do you like your present, Miss Swan? I've wrapped it very delicately for you." Giving her a slight pout, she continued. "There's only one problem..."

"What?" Emma asked, a transfixed look in her green eyes.

"The problem is, dear," she purred, moving to drape herself against Emma, "that I don't feel like being delicate. In fact, I feel like being a bit- well, rough..."

An animalistic growl emanated from the blonde as she felt herself being flung onto her back. Her lover pushed her naked body completely against her own, forcing her legs apart. Just as suddenly, her hands were thrust above her head.

"Don't move them. If you do, I will stop. Nod if you understand."

Nodding quickly, she found herself flooded with desire at Emma's dominant side. She had never made love like this before, but found herself enjoying being submissive to her (something she would have never allowed anyone else). Once Emma was sure she had made herself perfectly clear, she moved her hands away from her wrists.

Trailing her nimble fingers down the lacy bodice, she swirled her fingers around the clear outline of her very responsive nipples. With a sudden move, she pinched down just hard enough to elicit a gasp. And just as quickly she had moved on.

Her head now hovered over her drenched core. As turned on as she was, she was positive Emma could see her wetness through the lace. A sharp bite to her inner thigh had her crying out. Catching herself from moving her arms, she focused on remaining still, less Emma quit what was turning into an intoxicating moment. The pulsing ache where the blonde had bit down was quickly soothed with a kiss. A temporary moment of reprieve before she gave the opposite thigh the same treatment.

Hips bucked as each nip came closer to her center. The closer the blondes mouth came, the wilder her hips shook.

"Keep still," she commanded before firmly pushing them back against the sheets. Just when she thought the blonde may make quick work of the thong, she crawled back up. Tracing the frilled edge around the top of her breast with the tip of her index finger, she shot her a look of pure delight. Grinning like a mad woman, she placed a hand on each cup and ripped the lace all the way down the center, completely exposing her chest.

Palming a pert mound in each hand, Regina struggled to stay still. Swooping down quickly, she bit tenderly against her peak. Swirling her tongue over the tip softly, her left hand pinched down on the other. Unable to hold it in, she let out another muffled groan.

Eyes hooded with pure lust met hers and for a moment she was completely distracted that she lost track of the blonde's hands. The next thing she knew, the purple undergarments had been pushed aside and two fingers plunged directly inside her. She cried out in ecstasy as her lover filled her.

Using her hips, she adjusted her weight before thrusting quickly. Every ounce of her self restraint was being used not to bring her hands down to hold onto her lover. While steady, the rhythm Emma had set was fast paced. With each additional thrust she could feel her impending orgasm building. When Emma met her with a searing kiss she came undone.

Each cry felt like a prayer, a symbol to the the woman looking down on her of her undying love and worship to her. As quickly as her dominant persona appeared, it dissipated.

"I love you," she whispered as Regina quivered beneath her.

Moving her arms from their resting place above her head, she wrapped them around Emma placed a fervored kiss against waiting lips. "Oh, Em-ma, I love you too."

Using her newfound freedom of movement, she traced the muscles down her chest. Never breaking eye contact, Emma sat up giving her better access to her. Letting her forefingers trail her navel, she brought her thumb to the protruding bud peaking out of her lover's folds. Clearly their activities had been equally exciting for her as well. She smiled as Emma broke their eye contact when her eyes rolled back.

Using the distraction, she pushed the blonde backwards and crawled atop her. Circling her clit with her thumb, she used her free hand to hold her up as she placed kisses along the exposed flesh before her. Moving her hand, she nestled herself between the open thighs and kissed the bundle of nerves.

If Emma's moans were anything to go by, this wasn't going to take long. Running her tongue along the edge of the shimmering lips, she smiled at how utterly and completely drenched her lover was. Plunging her tongue inside, Emma's legs clinched against her. Pushing them down, she licked the length of her and nipped playfully as her swollen bud. Licking tight circles around her clit, she slipped two fingers in and began rocking them back and forth.

With a loud cry, Emma exclaimed her name and flooded her hand with a surge of juices. Lapping them up hungrily, her girlfriend writhed beneath her. Pulling her to meet, she pressed her forehead against the damp head of her lover.

"Holy shit, that was hot..." She panted. Rolling over against her, she grinned.

"I take it you liked your gift?"

"God, I loved it. I'm sorry I destroyed the wrapping though," Emma replied sheepishly.

"Don't be, it was well worth it." She chuckled softly against the golden hair sprayed across the pillow. Pushing her heels onto the floor, she pulled the blanket from under them and wrapped it around her already sleeping lover. Cuddling against her, her heavy eyes dropped to a close. As sleep overcame her, her last though was a thank you to whatever God was out there for giving her the chance to find her happy ending with the wonderful woman in her arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Emma's POV:**

It was still early, as was evident by the faint pink light just kissing the sky. She had decided to let Regina sleep and had taken a steamy mug of coffee to her balcony. Curling up in her favorite chair, she wrapped her hands around the mug to ward off a chill that had nothing to do with the weather.

She had felt the panic setting in for days and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore the date. The urge to get away from everything fought its way to the front of her mind. For the first time since she had been with Regina, the itch to run had flared. It crawled across her skin and wove criss-cross through her every thought.

Today was it, the anniversary of her mother's death. Seventeen years later and it haunted her dreams like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Nice eye, Swan. I'd hate to see the other guy!" her best friend Lily called out as she slammed her locker. Opting to ignore her, Emma shut her own a little too forcefully before stalking down the hall to her homeroom._

 _She heard Lily jogging behind her, attempting to catch up._

 _"Can't you take a hint?" She sneered, praying that if she pissed her off enough she would leave her be._

 _"Obviously not, what the hell is wrong with you?" Coming to a full stop ahead of her, Lily blocked any hope of an escape._

 _"Nothing, can we just go to class? My mom'll kill me if the school calls her again." Looking down at the floor, she couldn't bare to meet her eye. She felt her friend's forceful hand turn her chin so she could examine her eye._

 _Lily didn't say another word, she just grasped her hand and pulled her past their class. She slipped back inside her head to avoid feeling anything. With a sudden halt, she noted that Lily had brought her to the deserted quad._

 _"What's going on, Em?" She pleaded. Unable to control herself, a torrent of tears escaped from the place where she had tried so desperately to lock them. Sobbing so hard she felt like her chest was going to explode, she felt Lily's arms wrap around her as she whispered that it would be alright over and over again. When at last she could control her breathing, she explained._

 _"Greg...The bastard got drunk, he's been doing that a lot lately...he got drunk and hit her. He backhanded my mom so hard that it split her lip. When I saw the blood I couldn't control myself..." sobs wracked her chest again, but this time she continued. "I jumped in between them. He smiled at me, and for a second I thought he might stop...but he laughed...H-he, just laughed and drew back and knocked me against the side of my face. I guess I blacked out because the next thing I knew, he was gone and mom was holding an ice pack against my eye."_

 _Lily didn't respond, instead she sat there looking at her with pity. She hated that look. She could feel it burning through her, she was flooded with shame. She should have just kept it to herself. Maybe told her she had gotten in a fist fight. More angry at herself than her friend, she stormed off._

 _For the rest of the day she avoided her like the plague. After their first class, they only saw each other at lunch time. Hiding out in the library, she thought she had succeeded in avoiding her in the cafeteria. Settling into her fourth period class, she was content with sleeping through algebra when she was summoned to the office._

 _She shouldered her pack and slumped off towards the front of the school. This was it, she had been busted skipping...again. She just knew they had called her parents. When she finally made it to the office door, she was greeted by a tearful Lily._

 _"I'm so, so sorry Emma. Please, forgive me..." She cried before being escorted through the door by her very cross looking mother._

 _"Step this way, Miss Swan." The principle, Mr Hopper, sat behind his desk wringing his hands together. She studied his face. Behind his glasses his usually joyful eyes held nothing but concern now._

 _"Miss Page has brought me some very alarming news, would you care to tell me what happened?"_

 _She was enraged, she knew she shouldn't have trusted Lily. She was so stupid, hadn't she learned her lesson in all those years of foster care? Never trust anyone, that was her motto. Now look where she had gotten herself._

 _"What's left to say? If she already told you, you may as well write me my detention form for cutting and let me go back to class."_

 _"Emma, your father hit you! I can't just send you back to class, we were forced to call social services. It's mandatory when something like this is reported-"_

 _But whatever else he was saying was cut off quickly by his secretary bursting through the door._

 _"Mr Hopper, there a is a policeman outside!" she said breathlessly._

 _"Tell him it will have to wait, I'm with a student." He took off his glasses and massage the bridge of his nose. Looking flustered, she hovered at the edge of his desk._

 _"He's...well, he's here to see her," she pointed at Emma._

 _He calmly told her to send the man in, but Emma was freaking out on the inside. After all, what could the officer possibly want with her. Was her mother pressing charges on Greg? She hoped the two of them would finally be rid of the sorry asshole._

 _"Miss Swan, I'm Officer Newell with the Boston Police Department. I'm afraid I have some bad news..."_

 _*Flashback Ended*_

To this day she could not forgive her friend. The secret told in her confidence had cost her more than she had ever been prepared to give. Loneliness had been her only companion before Ingrid and in the blink of an eye, it had been taken away.

A single tear escaped the dam holding back the flood. But this anniversary was different. Her adoptive father was out there, and she had a feeling he wasn't far. Looking at the envelope in front of her she trembled.

This morning when she was making coffee, she had went to fetch her phone from her coat pocket by the front door when an envelope sticking from underneath the door caught her attention.

On the front her name was written in a handwriting she had long forgotten. Inside the paper held only four words, but they shook her to the core: "Did you miss me?"

The scrawled script was written a nondescript, creased piece of paper haphazardly as if the writer had been in a great hurry. Seventeen years later, to the day, and she still recognized Greg's handwriting.

Should she wake Regina? Her girlfriend usually had a way of calming her down, but this was beyond repair. She didn't want to see the pity in those beautiful chestnut eyes. No, she would keep this to herself.

After all, she had hired more than one private investigator to search for him and none of them had so much as seen a glimpse of him. His parole officer hadn't heard from him either, maybe she should take the letter to the police.

Shaking her head again, she knew she couldn't prove it was from him. Maybe she was paranoid. She was on the brink of a breakdown, but she would be damned if she let it show.

She wanted to run but she was weak. She was being selfish, not to mention putting Regina in harm's way if Greg decided to show up. But she was a coward, too afraid of being alone to get the hell away. No, she would act as though everything was normal.

Sitting her coffee down beside the envelope, she reached for the book of matches she had brought with her. If Regina found this, she would freak out. There was no way possible she could deal with that right now.

Striking the match, she watched the flame scorch the tiny wooden stick for a moment. Holding the match steady, she brought the edge of the envelope to the flame as it charred the nightmare in her hand. When it the heat came too close to her fingers, she walked to the edge of the balcony and let it go.

 **Author's Note: Can you believe it? Two updates in one week! Things are about to get bumpy for our two lovely ladies, so hang on tight. Hope you enjoy the update, and as always please let me know what you think.**


End file.
